Bad Teacher
by rougeinterior
Summary: Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele are back in action! In this different tale filled with many twists and turns you see the pair in a new light. The scene is set in High School as Christian wants to try out public school. Will their Biology teacher, Mrs. Robinson, destroy what they could become?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: You think you know the story between Christian and Anastasia? Think again! Favorite & Review if you would like me to continue. - A._

- Prologue -

"Christian, we can't do this. Not here." The panic in my voice is evident. As much as I want this to happen I know that it can't. I'm not the type of girl he's looking for. He's already engaged in other arrangements with one of his Mother's friends. I'm not nearly up to his standards - and to top all of that off we're in the teacher's supply closet after school hours.

_"Please, Anastasia. I..want this. More than you know._" His eyes display his honesty. But I can't help but feel as if this is all a lie.

Perhaps his mistress put him up to this as some cruel joke to the girl-from-school who has a crush on the local celebrity.

"I can't. J-Just let me go. " I pause. Because tears begin to well up in my eyes and I feel as if I'm the dumbest girl in the world before him. "I'm not good enough for you. So let's just leave it at that.

- The Beginning -

"Mooom!" I groan out as the waffles springing from the toaster are burnt to a crisp. The syrup set on the table expired a month ago, and I can visibly see the chunks in the milk - proving that perhaps it is out of date as well. I'd like to say, '_Oh sure, it's the thought that counts_.' But I haven't had a real meal in a good four days and I'm fucking starving. My mother is notorious for bailing on her parental duties to hang out with her loser boyfriends. They come and go, literally. I hear them up for all hours of the night as I nibble on the food I've stolen from the cafeteria during school hours. It's the only thing I know that won't be expired or destroyed by lack-luster cooking skills.

My call is ignored and I don't have time to be the parent this morning. I've already missed the bus, which means I have to walk. As I slam the front door and jump off the porch steps I wave to my elderly neighbor who is holding out a fresh muffin for me. Her gentle smile makes me grin slightly as I smooth out the wrinkles in my t-shirt. "Thanks, Mrs. McGuire." She knows what goes on within the Steele household. The warmth of the bread moving around in my mouth has me closing my eyes and moaning in delight. "Good as always."

_"Stop by my house on the way home and I'll give you a good helping of your favorite, Ana. Spaghetti_!" This woman is far too good for me. She's got the grim reaper knocking at her door though. I don't know what I'll do when she passes. She's the closest thing I've got as far as someone who cares if I live or die. So truthfully I need her. Even if I don't have the guts to tell her that to her face. I wave off my friend and start the four mile trek towards Alexander High School. It's nothing great, but it feeds me and I excel well in my academic courses. It's the one place where I shine, and I don't have to worry about the stresses of daily life.

I am now just a mile from school. I can almost hear the chatter of the other kids from this far away. There are cars lined up along the street that have people with cameras snapping stills everywhere. What the f-

Who the hell could be here that has everyone so captivated?

A car with darkened windows pulls up alongside me. I am nervous at first because the school isn't in the best location. I am half waiting for a man to ask how much I charge for a good dick sucking. Instead, a male in a suit asks me if he's in the right location for Alexander High. I point, rather than speak, towards the crowd of people hovering in front of the school sign. The reason he's left in the dark as to if he's in the right spot. "You've made it. Unfortunately. We normally don't have this much traffic outside, maybe there was a car accident." With a shrug, I continue walking. The man thanks me and speeds off towards the school. The license plate reads: C. GR3Y.

Maybe they were having a guest speaking in the auditorium. Perhaps that's what all the fuss was about?

Inside the cafeteria I get my first free meal. Being from a low income family I'm allowed free breakfast, and free lunch. I take up every opportunity I can grasp. So I get my cereal and milk and take it out to the front steps that are still slightly peppered with camera people and random students. I have only two friends in this world.

Mrs. McGuire. And Katherine Kavannagh.

She sits beside me. Long, blonde tresses blowing in the light breeze. She's beautiful. So much more so than me.

For being well off with her family it's a shock to everyone that we're friends. I am nothing like her.

I am relatively short for a girl. Only standing at a mere five feet five inches. I am slender but that is only because I rarely eat.

With my brunette hair that never wants to remain straight without flyaways I typically wear it up in a ponytail. But the number one thing I ever get complimented on is my blue eyes. So I guess I have that going for me, right?

It has nothing to do really with looks. It's the confidence she has. As she plucks a cheerio from my bowl I growl. She gets fed every night. I don't. "What's all this fuss about, Kate? Seriously." The teen gives me an annoyed look as if I have just stolen her first born child.

"_You haven't heard? Christian Grey is starting here. He belongs to the Grey's from Seattle. He wanted to try the public school lifestyle. I can't wait to meet him. I think I was born to meet a guy like him and become a local celebrity._"

I roll my eyes, but I begin to giggle. If anyone could win over a guy it was Kate. She constantly had men at her heels just waiting to take her out. I on the other hand do not. But I don't mind. I don't have time for boys. At least.. that's what I tell myself.

The bell rings and I gulp down my food before tossing my trash away. Kate disappears as we have classes on opposite ends of the school. The photographers huff and tread back to their vehicles and instantly I feel alone. I'm used to it, I almost like it if I was to be honest. I shuffle my messenger bag onto my shoulder and begin towards my class.

Just as I am turning down the last hallway I hear an unknown voice. It's..beautiful. Handsome. As if a voice could be attractive. I turn on my heels and my cheeks flush with a heat I haven't felt today. I am typically shy. But so early in the day I'm not as bashful. I see a male that I have never seen before. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a nice sweater. I can tell that he's trying to play down the fact that he has money. Even for being seventeen it looks as if he should be wearing a suit and a tie. It is then I realize he is repeating his question. A slight ghost of a smile on his lips as he speaks.

_"Excuse me, can you help me?_" He is holding a sheet of paper before him. Obviously his class schedule and a map of the grounds.

"Oh, s-sure. Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you." I didn't. I was just in awe of his vocal beauty. _God_. I could be so damn weird sometimes.

I walk awkwardly towards him as I try to not make much noise. I know now I'll be late. In all my years of school I have never once been late to a class. Maybe some rules are meant to be broken?

I sigh, and tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear as it flies before my face. "Oh..Biology 101 with Mrs. Carter. I actually have that class. Do you want me to show you where it is?"

I feel my face on fire. Why is it so hard to talk to someone? Maybe because they're disgustingly gorgeous, obviously rich, and I am neither of those things. This stranger is by far the most appealing looking guy I have ever seen in my life. He has dark hair that is full and thick. If I was Kate I'd reach out and touch it, feel it beneath the pads of my fingertips. His cheeks and nose are lightly sprinkled with freckles that are nothing but background against his breathtaking eyes. Are they..gray? Geez. I've never seen something like that before. He is slightly built but not too much. He is a God sent here to destroy me That's what it feels like.

And again I have tuned out his words.

"_I would certainly enjoy if you showed me where the class was. This is actually my first day here_."

He doesn't speak like anyone I know. But I like it. He sounds..smart. Like he knows exactly who he is and what he wants out of life. It's something admirable.

"Oh. Well...don't worry. We have some rich, fancy pants new guy from Seattle here today too. So if it takes you awhile to get the swing of things I think he'll deflect most of the attention for himself. You know how people like that are, heh..." I laugh. It's fake because I'm nervous. He's smirking again, but only with his eyes. Everything else seems void of emotion as he cocks his head at me in amusement. He says nothing in relation to what I have just said and instead motions for me to lead the way.

I stumble slightly but manage to gain my footing and finish the remainder of the hallway and point towards the door. Once inside I give him an awkward nod as if saying he didn't need to thank me for showing him the way. I take my assigned seat near the window and our teacher, Mrs. Robinson, assigns him the seat closest to the door. For teaching Biology she is about as dense as a puddle. There are rumors she has been doing things with the male students and could be close to termination, however I tend to stay out of the gossip mill. I just don't like her teaching skills. As she begins roll call I settle in. Tugging out my notebook and pencil to prep for the day.

I am first, like always.

"_Anastasia Steele?_"

"Here."

_"Alexander Hawthorne?"_

_"Present!"_

_"Bethany Lawrence?"_

_"Here."_

_"Christian Grey?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

It is then everyone peers up from what they are doing to locate the man that everyone has been buzzing about all morning. To my horror I am greeted with the gaze of the stranger from the hallway. His hand is in the air as he has just proclaimed who he was and he can't seem to take his eyes off me.

Please. PLEASE. LOOK AWAY.

I want to die. I insulted him without even realizing it. I flush a shade of red that I haven't hit before as I sink into my chair and cover my face with my notebook as I try to become invisible. Already I'm just some jerk to him. I've probably ruined Kate's chances because who would want to date a girl with an asshole best friend? I sigh, and steal a look at Christian. He is still slightly looking my direction. A half smirk curving at his lips and I can't help but greet his gaze with that of my own. I mouth the words, "Sorry." And he merely raises his hand as if to say it's not a big deal. It's humbling. The next two hours of class should be a breeze after getting through that.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Review, review! It helps me know what people are looking for out of the story as well as what I should work on._

As the bell rattles signalling that it is time for us to leave our first class, I am all too eager to remove myself from the same room as Christian Grey. Though the corner of his mouth continues to twitch as if at any moment he'll burst into laughter - I only feel shame and embarrassment. It wasn't as if I shouldn't have known. No one in this part of California wears a sweater to school unless they want to be ridiculed. Only someone like him could pull that sort of fashion statement off. I sigh, knowingly. Because I feel as if there is no way I can backtrack what I have already done. As I step from the classroom I am surprised to see him standing there waiting for me. That is what I assume until I notice him exchanging a glance with Mrs. Robinson.

_Oh.._

Is he really going to be another one of her prospects? I am instantly less regretful for calling him a fancy pants. If he wants to lower himself to be one of her conquests then he deserved what I had said. Right? No.. I was only telling myself that to feel better. As he spoke to me gently I felt the wind being knocked from my chest. What was so irrevocably perfect about him?

"_Anastasia, I overheard some students saying that everyone who has Mrs. Robinson for Biology has first lunch. I realize that we have another class prior to this, but I was hoping that you would accompany me for the lunch hour. I have yet to talk to anyone else. And, well, truthfully I wish to show you I am not a..a... oh - what did you call me? A fancy pants?_" He's smirking. And I melt internally as if all the bones within my skeletal structure are now like oatmeal. Why is he doing this to me? So I said something cruel; but why torture me with that face and his voice? What have I done to deserve this? I cry out in my mind. Praying perhaps that I would die and not have to answer him, or face this. "_Anastasia?_" He persists.

At first I forget how he knows my name. But obviously he was listening to roll call as well. I feel as if I have no other choice but to agree after I had disrespected him unintentionally. I flush without reason and nod briefly as I shove my hands into my pockets. Peering up at him from under my darkened lashes, I agree. "Sure, Christian. My class number is..." He is pulling a pen from his pocket and extending his hand for me to write on. I know what he's doing. He's trying to prove that he's not a fancy pants. And isn't intimidated by ink on his flesh. This forces me to grin slightly, bashfully as I take the writing utensil from him. I try writing without actually touching him but it's no use; so I am obliged to grab hold of his palm so I can press fully into his skin to write the class number down. My heart is beating a mile a minute and as warm as his flesh is I wish I could stay like this forever. However, I cannot.

"S-see you so-later." I gasp. Eyes wide as I look at him. "I was going to say soon..and then I was going to say later. So it came out.."

_"So-later._" He finishes. And with that he is gone and heading for his next class. I ponder, _how does he know how to get to it?_  
Was he merely asking for directions just to speak to me? No. Silly Anastasia. A guy like that would only talk to me if he had to, not because he'd want to.

English was a blur. Typically I love this class. Being able to write. To enjoy myself. Learn how sentences can form entire novels which can change people, generations, for the better or for the worse. Instead I'm left holding a pen that has his name transcribed in gold on the side. I oddly sniff it. It smells of spice and soap. Whatever it is, I enjoy it and continue until the bell rings. I am first to leave class as I am a bit eager to get this lunch over with. As I exit the class Christian is to my left. Casually leaning against a locker as if he owns the entire school. And for all I know - maybe he does. I bat my lashes towards the ground and hand his pen back over. "I stole it in my hurry to get away from you."

A blank stare on my end results in his sudden laughter.

Jesus H. Christ.

I have never heard a more lovely sound in my entire life. It's so light-hearted and simple. I want to hear it again and again.

Instead I laugh faintly along with him as I begin walking towards the cafeteria.

As we wait in line I realize he is going to be aware that I get free lunches. The ladies always point it out at the end of the line when you have something wrong. Which, typically, one always will. I try my best to select the proper items so they won't make me return to get the correct things. The longer Christian is in Alexander he'll come to know I am not made of money. But at least for the first day I'd like to pretend that I'm not the broken goods chick that has lived in this town her whole life.

Approaching the register I pray that this goes as planned. I have a salad, a sandwich, some crackers I will no doubt take home with me tonight, and a chocolate milk. Christian has grabbed the same minus the crackers and has substituted the milk for a bottle of water. I am about to extend my tray onto the table when he jets in front of me with his own. At first I shoot him a glare as I find this obviously rude and am about to tell him so as he hand the cashier a twenty dollar bill. I realize he is paying for us both. Half of me wants to hug him while the other wishes to smack him. I don't need him paying for my things. I don't need him in general. "Christian..I don't.." He silences me with a stern look and allows the cashier to keep the rest as a tip.

"I guess I should thank you." I mumble. "So thanks."

"_You sound so appreciative, Anastasia."_ He's smirking with his eyes again. I know internally he's making fun of me.

"I just wish I could do the same in return for you, that's all." I wasn't lying. I felt the need to repay him in some way. But I have no money, I have nothing to offer but my brain and body. Recalling his laugh from earlier I didn't feel so out of sync with the idea of giving him my body. I gasp internally at my own thoughts as I take him to the corridor where I typically eat for lunch.

It holds a view of the gardens the school keeps up with. Kate's class is working with the bushes and shrubs which is why I typically eat here. So if she gets a chance to sneak off I won't have to eat in solitude. However, today, I do have company. For whatever reason I feel Christian Grey has taken a fondness to me. I am grateful and worried all in the same moment.

We eat in silence until he breaks it, his words throwing me off balance._ "Well maybe you can repay me. I'd like to have the whole public school experience. My driver asked you for directions this morning, I noticed you walked to school. Mind if I start joining you?_"

So he had seen me even then. I felt the need to die. Remembering how stupid I had been when first talking to him. No wonder he had asked me for help in finding his class, technically I had already helped him earlier. It wasn't that he had an interest in me.

The idea of having someone to walk with rather than riding the bus wasn't the worst idea I'd ever had. But to think he'd see my house, perhaps even meet my mother had me so disturbed I couldn't help but decline his offer. "You don't want to walk with me. I'm not good company. And I..I'm..I'm really slow. You'd have to get up super early." I lie, because I don't want him to meet my mother.

"_I don't mind. I enjoy your company. And, you even said yourself you felt the need to repay me._" His gray eyes look at me with curiosity. I wonder what it feels like to kiss a boy. His lips appear to be so silky smooth. I wonder...

_"And who might you be, cutie!?_" Just like Kate to ruin the moment.

I mentally note I must hit her for this.

Standing from our seated positions Christian extends his hand to Katherine and she is all too amused as he treats her like a princess. "_I'm Christian Grey. I'm new._" As if he really needs to explain who he is. It has to be obvious by now that he is Alexander's new eye candy.

"_Anastasia here was just agreeing to let me walk to school with her. Isn't that lovely?" _He smirks deviously in my direction.

That rat! He has said this in front of her so I can't back out. He is clever - I do have to give him that one.

"_Isn't that just the sweetest. My Ana has always been such a doll. We actually walk together most mornings."_ Kate is lying. This irritates me.

"You hate walking." I won't play into her lie. Weirdly I feel as if she's crossing boundaries. Like Christian shouldn't be another one of her men to add to the checklist. "I-I just mean your mom usually drives you." Kate doesn't press the subject as I have already called her bluff before him. She doesn't appear irritated, which makes me feel less like a jerk. "_I better get to class. Laters, baby!_"

I feel him staring at me so I ignore the burning sensation that is wherever his eyes land on me. Instead I finish my salad and attempt to hide my sandwich and crackers from him as I plan to smuggle them home with me. I glance at him angrily and let out a heated sigh, "What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

He chuckles, though instantly sits up a little straighter and his emotion goes void on his features. I curve my head and try to see what he has seen. I groan, scream in my mind. It's Mrs. Robinson. "_Hello, Miss Steele. Are you giving Mr. Grey the royal treatment by keeping him company?_" She's speaking to me but her eyes are on Christian. There's a weird vibe coming from the two of them. I feel as if I've just stepped in on them ravishing one another rather than her stepping in on us having lunch. I haven't a clue what to do so I sit there watching until she finally walks off. He relaxes almost instantly and returns his gaze to my own. I don't like what I just saw - but I'm not at all sure what it even was.

"I'm going to go. If you want to walk with me, fine. I'll see you around eight."


	3. Chapter 3

The day has ended and I can't help but feel exhausted.

This entire day has been one large mess of my weird social awkwardness, and to top it all off I was being stopped by Mrs. Robinson on the way out the front door.

"Yes, Mrs. Carter?" It felt strange to actually call her by her real name. Everyone called her Mrs. Robinson behind her back. "_Christian informed me that you two will be walking to school together. Have a good time. He's a good boy._" I nod and try to hide the confusion from my face. She speaks of him like she knows him. Not only more than a student, but even more so than that. It's so strange that I am in my own daze as I brush past Christian Grey himself on the sidewalk. He catches my arm and I feel his flesh on my own. "_Miss Steele, can I offer you a ride home?_"

No. NO. A thousand times no. I absolutely do not want a ride home with him.

"I prefer to walk actually. Thanks though." For whatever reason I feel irritated that Mrs. Robinson seems to know more about him than I. Or just the weirdness that is their teacher/student relationship. I want to punish him for whatever reason - which is why I declined his offer. He of course retorts and I am left to sigh in response. "_I'll walk with you then." _I go to object but notice he is pulling his sweater off and in doing so his tshirt beneath catches slightly and his lower abdomen is exposed. I back up as if even seeing this is wrong because holy fuck is he delicious. The trail of hair from his navel leading into his pants was enough to have me stumble backwards and into the grass.

My face a flushed color as he helps me up, I wish to crawl under a rock and hide for all eternity. "There was..a rock." I lie. He smirks with his eyes and a grin curves at one corner of his mouth. "_No worries, Anastasia. I trip over rocks all the time._"

"Y'know, everyone calls me Ana. It's strange you call me by my full name."

"_I'm not everyone._"

No. No he most certainly was not.

His car pulls off which most certainly is headed in the direction of his house. I get stomach cramps just thinking about the fact I'll have to perhaps introduce him to my mother. And then it hits me. I could just take him to Mrs. McGuire's for dinner instead. I'd rather eat another meal with him than be forced to have him meet the woman whom was the bane of my existence.

"So, I'm sure it's not my place, but.. what's going on with you and Mrs. Rob- Mrs. Carter?"

"_Mrs. Who? What were you going to call her?_"

"Mrs. Robinson.." I speak softly, as if my tail is tucked between my legs.

He erupts with laughter and it's as mesmerizing as it was the first time. "_That's amusing. I can assume why you would call her that._"

"Well," I huff, my pride wounded. "I'm not the only one! Everyone calls her that. And, you're ignoring my question."

His smile fades and his eyes become hooded, I regret pressing on the matter. _"You were right, Anastasia. It's not your place to ask._"

I curl into myself as my hands shove deeply into my pockets and I almost feel the urge to cry. More from embarrassment than anything. I don't apologize. My silence shows I'm sorry for even bringing it up. But he has already answered my question from his lack of words - something is going on between them. Otherwise he wouldn't have even understood where I was coming from.

The lack-luster shack of my house is before us. He's looking it over with a sense of curiosity. "_I like it."_ He speaks gently. He's trying to be nice and for whatever reason I feel it's more for being blunt earlier rather than trying to be modest on my behalf. "My mom isn't home, and..she wouldn't like it if I had a boy over when she wasn't home. But my neighbor was cooking dinner and invited me. There's always room for one more.."

His eyes swirl with emotions that I can't really place. Though whatever is going on in that head of his - he agrees to dinner.

Mrs. McGuire can hardly contain her excitement that I have brought someone over for dinner that isn't Kate. She is bouncing around the kitchen to make tea for us and having me set an extra place setting. It's beautiful the way she can light up the room. I wish I belonged to her rather than my mother. However, I don't. And I'm forced to go home once we're finished eating. "_It's so lovely to have one of Ana's friends over for dinner! She never brings anyone over other than Miss Kavannagh._" I growl, covering my face from humiliation as it sounds as if I have no friends. Which, I don't. But it's more pathetic when said out loud.

Christian beams with amusement as he stirs the sauce for the elderly woman who is preparing the noodles on our plate. I blush to myself before sitting down and prepping myself for my meal. Her food always hits the spot. Throughout dinner we have meaningless conversation about our day at school and the outcome of the soap opera she watches. By the time we are finished and the dishes have been put away she sends us on our way with a cookie as her next show is about to come on - she explains she can't have any interruptions. Watching Christian nibble at the cookie I find myself doing the same, only going in slow motion as I am occupied with watching his lips.

_"She's a firecracker. I enjoy her company almost as much as I enjoy yours."_

I stiffen. He is far too kind and I feel as if I don't live up to what he says. "You're not so bad, Grey."

I'm trying to be playful. But there is a glint of intrigue in his eyes as he speaks that lets me know he's not joking. "_That's __**Mr**__. Grey to you, Anastasia."_

"Well, okay." I'm trying to lighten the mood. But I realize he's still giving me that stern look that has my heartbeat quickening and my body pulsating once between the thighs. "I should head in. My mom will be home soon. She is strict against not having boys over."  
Ironic, right?

As we reach my porch and I use my keys to push open the door I realize he's not leaving yet. I stare briefly at him before chancing it and peering towards his mouth. Mmm...

Christian steps closer and I feel as if I'm in space and there's no gravity to keep me from floating away. As if he could read my mind his palm moves over my forearm and we each take a step closer in unison. "Thanks for walking me home." I mumble. I have never kissed a boy. I have not a clue as to what leads up to this point. But I feel as if there is tension between us that would be solved with a lip lock. He's moving in. His head is inching closer, lowering down to my level as he's holding me now by the shoulders with both hands. I want this.. I want his lips on mine. Is this even real?

I feel the heat of his exhale on my lips but soon headlights are on us and I hear a honk. Who the hell?

His face drains of any color and I realize who it is. It's obvious she's there to pick him up.

"_I need to go, Anastasia. My mother must have asked Mrs. Carter to give me a ride home from your house._" He sighs, peering once back down at my face. "_I'll see you at eight tomorrow._"

And with that he was gone. In the car before it sped off in another direction as she stood on the porch speechless.

Christian Grey had almost kissed her.

And Mrs. Robinson had just picked him up.

_A/N:_

_Guest - I plan to continue! I am full of inspiration with this story and I feel as a reader you will love the unexpected turns I take. :)_

_chrisana143 - I'm glad you're liking it. I'll be updating often tonight and tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

_***OUTAKE***_

Once they had turned the corner and the darkness of the streetlamps consumed them in the roomy car I was not surprised to feel Elena's smack against my cheek. It was harsh. The pain something that I had learned to crave over the past five months we had been together. Sure it was wrong to be involved with my Mother's friend, and now my teacher. But something no one would ever understand was that I need this. I need to be controlled. With an upbringing like mine prior to being adopted by the Grey's I need to have a solid foundation to build upon. Elena gives me that. Sure it's in a unconventional way, but it works.

The jealousy is evident in her tone as she brings her hand down once more on my upper cheek bone. I know not to complain or make a noise, but merely take her abuse. "_Mr. Grey, are you fond of Anastasia? Do you enjoy being around the young girl?_" The answer was yes. But I had learned by this point when she became an inquisition she didn't want honesty, she wanted to humiliate me. That's what this was about. She wanted me to feel foolish for being interested in Anastasia. Not even for her beauty, or brains. Not because she was even my age. But because she couldn't give to me what I needed. She couldn't be for me what I desired in a woman.

"Mrs. Carter, I - " Another smack to the head.

"_Silence, Christian!"_ Pulling into her driveway she cut the engine. "_I want you in my bedroom, undressed, and on the bed in two minutes or you will not be able to open your right eye tomorrow. Understand?_"

"Yes ma'am." I spoke without a form of aggression and instead a form of respect.

Outside the car I stalked up the steps outside and then inside before I arrived at her bedroom. Her husband was away on business as well as my parents so I was able to stay the night as I pleased. The whole reason I even suggested trying out the public schools was to be closer to Elena. My parents bought it per usual. Though the moment I had laid eyes on Anastasia I hadn't been performing up to Elena's standards. Hence her aggression. I removed my clothing one article at a time and placed it neatly in a folded pile on the dresser before laying onto the bed. My back into the comforter and mattress I began to stroke myself as my member rested against my inner thigh. Elena preferred for me to be hard and ready to go once she arrived. I couldn't help but think about that kiss I had almost shared with Anastasia previously. The way she had called me Grey brought out a dominating side to myself I had never quite thought about. What if I was the dominating person in the relationship, rather than the submissive? Entertaining the idea I felt myself ready to burst so I paused to allow the release to be inside Mrs. Carter.

She entered and undressed herself. I wished I could look at her the same way. But already I couldn't. I kept wishing to be near Miss Steele. Her shy, awkward self consuming my thoughts even as I took my beating on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Typically I would wake up a good twenty minutes before I had to catch the bus to prepare for the day. However, that was before Christian Grey had decided to come to Alexander. Now I set my alarm clock for two hours before school started and began trying to assemble an outfit that would be suitable for someone who had almost been kissed by the new guy in town. Maybe I imagined it. All night I tried to piece together if it was all in my head or if it was really what I thought. Had he leaned in for the kill? I'd like to think so. But in the back of my mind I couldn't shake the fact that something odd was going on between Christian and Carter. Hopefully not to the extent my mind wandered, maybe they were just really close. I sigh, looking over the articles I have on my bed and decide on a nicer pair of my jeans and a tank top that I cover with a flannel button up. It's dressed up for me, and that's what counts. I take the time to apply a minimal amount of make up and even straighten my hair before tying it in a braid that rests on my left shoulder. I'm going for the I-look-good-without-trying vibe. As I step into the kitchen my mother's nightly fling is at the table eating my crackers I had stolen from school the previous day. My stomach cramps with hunger and I can't help but imagine myself killing him over these crackers.

"_Look at you. All dolled up. You look cuter in person than in the pictures I've seen._"

"Thanks." I say. Totally creeped out, and very hungry.

The screen door is open so I peer out trying to locate if Christian is waiting on me. He's not there yet.

"_Y'know I've always been into the mother/daughter fantasy. You could eat her out while I fuck you from behind.._"

I flush a deep shade of red and back up against the screen door, "I-I..no.."

The door behind me gives and I fall into a chest, peering up I see Christian and I almost want to hold him against me just for the pure comfort of not being alone with this creep.

_"I don't believe that's any way to speak to a lady. I think you should apologize._"

The male laughs, "_Right. Go fuck yourself, fancy pants._"

Well at least I'm not the only one to think it, right?

Christian walks towards the male and grabs him by the wifebeater, pulling him up slightly. "_Apologize. To. Her."_

This wasn't out of jealousy, this was Christian protecting me. I swooned internally and stood awkwardly awaiting this forced apology.

"Sorry. Didn't realize you had a man."

I wanted to object because I don't have a man. But instead Christian takes me by the hand and gently leads me out to the front porch, grabbing my messenger bag off the side table. Once outside and on the main sidewalk he stands before me and places the bag over my shoulder. He carefully removes my braid from under the strap and then rests it over my shirt. He's smirking with his eyes and I instantly feel bashful all over again. "Thanks. As of late you seem to be my hero." I laugh awkwardly, looking at my feet because his gray eyes are too dazzling at this point of the day.

"_Don't look away, Anastasia. I see you're wearing mascara, it makes your eyes pop."_ He forces my face up by my chin. "_You look lovely._"

Damn, he noticed I'm wearing make up. Oh, well.

I stammer, crossing my arms over my chest as I begin walking. "Look, Christian, I like hanging out with you. But I don't need you to protect me." This goes for buying me lunches as well, though I don't bring it up. "I'm not some little girl who has a daddy complex." Maybe that was a lie. But he didn't need to know that.

"_Oh, Anastasia. I don't want to be your daddy."_ He's grinning, and I realize I'm having trouble maintaining eye contact. "_I want to be your friend though. Even though Mrs. Carter doesn't want me to. Is that okay with you?_"

It is okay with me. But now he has admitted that something is up between that pair.

"Why doesn't she want us being friends?"

"_Because I'm not good for you._" It's a blunt response. It leaves so much to the imagination.

"Are you kidding? Your family has, what? Three houses? You've seen my house. I think I'm the one not good for you."

"_Not like that, Anastasia. I can't explain it now. But one day when I know I have you all to myself I can tell you._"

Arriving on campus my gaze became cloudy and I for sure felt as if I was dreaming. To himself? What the hell would he want with me all by himself? I gulp, and it's obvious. I notice Mrs. Robinson glaring at us from her perch as I step away from him. Feeling as if I was petting someone's dog without permission. "I'm going to get breakfast and find Kate. I think you need to reevaluate yourself if you're letting a teacher tell you who is good for you, and who isn't." He may not know it but he had hurt my feelings.

It was now obvious to me that I liked him. And here he was, saying that it was basically not even okay for them to be friends - but he was doing it anyways. I felt like a secret. It made me want to rub off all the make up I had put on and undo my hair. But even that would be too much work. So instead I rush into the cafeteria, grab my free breakfast, and go off in search of Katherine.

She's surrounded by boys, of course. But as I sit down she makes them leave which comforts me. At least I'd always be first pick to her. "Kate." I murmur, leaning my head on her shoulder as I begin to shovel the food into my mouth. I'm starving. I haven't had anything since spaghetti and for me that's not good. I glance up and in the distance I see Christian watching, curiously. I tried to eat proper from then on out but he had already noticed me eating like I hadn't in months.

"_Talk to me, chica. What's wrong? I can already tell you like that Grey character. I won't mess with him._"

I didn't deserve her. She was too perfect. And before I could contain myself I was hugging her waist. Her warmth and good vibes made me feel at home. As the bell rang I sighed and finished my breakfast before making my way towards Mrs. Robinson's class. Outside was Christian - waiting.

"_Let's skip." _He says clearly. Not even trying to say it in a whisper.

"Good idea, Grey. Let's skip the class of the teacher you're obviously fooling around with." I retort with anger. Perhaps even a twinge of jealousy.

Within a blink of an eye he had my arms above my head and he had shoved me into the wall. Holy crow. I panted and gazed at him as if he had just stabbed me in the chest. I glanced nervously around the hallways but they were desolate and we were alone. He's eying me with such intrigue I feel like I'm under a magnifying glass and he's a scientist. The corner of his mouth is twisted in a grin. He's thinking something - I can tell, and whatever it is, he's liking.

"_I told you last night, Anastasia. To you it is __**Mr**__. Grey. Please address me correctly._" A pause. "_And secondly do not speak to me in that tone. You are going to skip class with me because it's what I want._"

I exhale. My panties feel damp and I know this isn't right. I shouldn't be attracted to this sort of behavior, but I am. I nod, because in this moment speaking is not an option and I've already done something to him to get this reaction. He drops my hands and gently pushes a strand of hair from my face before taking just one hand and leading me down the hallway. Opening the door to the teachers supply closet he allows me inside first before following, locking the door.

Once he turns to face me it is only mere seconds before he has me against the shelving. His body pressed to mine is enough to drive me mad. All I want is to touch him, though again my arms are pinned above me. Though as I'm shoved into a teacher's supply closet all I can think is that I'm still a secret. For whatever reason he wants to conquer me. This is all probably a joke. He lowers his face almost just like last night as his eyes flutter to a closed slit, he's moving in closer and like the idiot I am - I object.

"Christian, we can't do this. Not here." The panic in my voice is evident. As much as I want this to happen I know that it can't. I'm not the type of girl he's looking for. He's already engaged in other arrangements with one of his Mother's friends. I'm not nearly up to his standards - and to top all of that off we're in the teacher's supply closet.

_"Please, Anastasia. I..want this. More than you know._" His eyes display his honesty. But I can't help but feel as if this is all a lie.

Perhaps Mrs. Robinson put him up to this as some cruel joke to the girl-from-school who has a crush on the local celebrity.

"I can't. J-Just let me go. " I pause because tears begin to well up in my eyes and I feel as if I'm the dumbest girl in the world before him. "I'm not good enough for you. So let's just leave it at that."

_A/N:_

_LAXGRL4EVA - I'm am pleased to hear you are enjoying it. :)_

_About to get into the *juicy* part, I promise. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Anastasia, you're being ridiculous. Stop._" This cut deeper than his initial sting at my pride.

My eyes continued to well with emotion as the wetness caught in my mascara. "I'm not." I spoke firmly, though my voice cracked making it evident he had upset me. His stoic pose softened and his gentle hand grazed over my cheek and brought me closer. I let out one soft sob before composing myself. It wasn't that I was in love with this man. It was that for the first time in my life I felt as if I were actually alive. Christian made me feel something that I didn't know was possible, even in just a day. It mattered that someone paid attention to me, protected me, and seemingly was worried about me. I tried to brush this off with the fact he was trying to hide me. But if I were being honest he was trying to hide us both - as we were supposed to be in class. I felt overly emotional and really I wished I hadn't exposed myself to him in this way. I flushed and peered up at him hesitantly, wishing more than anything I could read his mind.

"_You're not being ridiculous, you're right. You're being raw. I like that._" His index digit trailed along my lower tier.

Inhaling sharply I felt as if I had downed an entire bottle of scotch due to the lightheaded feeling he gave me.

"I l-like you." I whispered. If he liked raw honesty, that was the truth.

"_I like you too, Anastasia. That's why I'm going to kiss you. And after that..I'm going to undress you._"

I knew I should feel as if he only wanted me for my body. But that seemed almost funny rather than truthful. The way he touched me felt so beyond anything just physical. It felt as if there was a reason, a purpose behind it all. Not for a moment did I feel as if he were just wanting to take advantage of me.

"Okay, _Mr._ Grey." I grinned for the first time in front of him. I wasn't shy about it, I wasn't stuttering over my words. I grinned because I knew this was what he wanted. And he must have picked me because he saw something inside me that showed I wanted it too. I felt the heat radiating off of him and it only drove the pounding of my heartbeat to pulse more at my sensitive nub that was damp between my thighs. Christian groaned in approval of my choice of words and burrowed his face against my throat, kissing at the flesh once before coming up for air. Smirking with his eyes as he lowered his face for the third try, coming in closer as I began to incline forward to meet him. His lips connected with mine first. I sighed lustfully and pressed my lips against his abdomen just to be closer. He clutched each side of my face as if to hold me steady, or to make sure I didn't pull away. The kiss lingered for moments before he applied more pressure into it, deepening it. This being my first kiss I felt as if I didn't do too horrible. He wasn't complaining, at the very least.

"_Hold still."_ He said with a smirk, a small laugh flowing out after his words. I crossed my legs to brush off the pulsing that had me needing more of his touch. More of his mouth on my own. I watched as this gorgeous man moved around the storage closet. He was looking for something that I knew nothing of.

"What are you looking for?"

He shot me a look that silenced me.

_"Be quiet, my Anastasia. I need you to speak only when spoken to, understand?_"

I groaned slightly, though nodded in agreement. He had said '_my Anastasia_,' if he called me that every day of forever I'd do whatever he wanted.

He found what he was looking for. He seemed pleased as a grin spliced his features and he tugged the item off the shelf adjacent to the one he had pinned me against. A roll of duct tape was the item on his list.

Christian wrapped the tape a few times around my wrists that he had pressed together. Once they were nice and bound he then tossed the entire roll over a light fixture, doing this a few times until my arms were in the air completely and I couldn't bring them down even an inch. This was so erotic. I had never even self pleasured myself. I knew nothing of what a release could be, but already I felt one building as he moved around me.

Soon I felt his hands roaming along my sides before he began to pluck the buttons of my flannel shirt off one-by-one. I looked down once and he instantly growled.

"_Look at me. Keep your eyes on me, baby._"

After one day Christian had me tied to a light fixture and was taking my clothes off? I knew I should feel a bit easy, but I didn't. I felt honored that someone like him had any sort of interest in me, even if it wasn't romantic. I swooned at his words, giving into him as I never let my gaze drift away from his.

He used a pair of scissors from the shelf to cut the shirt off as well as my tank top. I whimpered, it was about the only nice clothing I had. Plus, what was I to wear when it came time to leave?

As if he could read my mind, he licked his lower lip. _"You can wear my sweater._"

My top was only covered by my black bra that was a push up. Would he be disappointed I didn't have much to actually fill the fabric out with?

Apparently not.

Christian pulled the bra down carefully as my breasts sprung out of the material. He moaned in delight as his index trailed over the pink nub that was already erect from the coldness of the room mixed with my arousal. I let my head fall backwards as the teasing motion wasn't one I had felt before, and it felt way too good. He smirked and grabbed each breast in one hand, squeezing before he leaned down and wet a nipple with the soft tip of his tongue. My body trembled in pleasure as I did my best not to close my eyes. I tried to obey him, but it was hard. I couldn't help it as they fluttered closed as he sucked relentlessly at one nipple as he fondled the other with his thumb. Just as my lids closed I felt a hand coming down on the sensitive flesh.

I jerked my eyes open, surprised but not offended.

"Y-you hit me!" I spat out.

"_Did you like it?_" His head turned to the side curiously, anxious for my answer.

Yes. Yes I did. Was it wrong to like it? "Yes.."

"_Yes what, Miss Steele?_"

"Yes, Sir." I mused. Entertaining this erotic roleplay he seemed into.

_"Don't disobey me and I won't hit you. I am going to remove your pants now, Miss Steele._"

And that he did. Soon my pants were pooling at my ankles and he was having me step out of them before he folded them neatly on one of the shelves. He moved behind me, and instantly I felt nervous. What was he going to do? I had no idea, but I couldn't wait to find out.

_"You've done nothing wrong, Anastasia. But...this ass. It's so good. I have to see how it moves."_

With that I felt him move my boyshort panties to the side as he rubbed the fleshy part of my cheek before smacking at it twice. I let out a few short groans which were cut short as his palm covered my mouth.

_"I know, baby, I know. It feels good. But we must be quiet."_

I chew at my lower lip to keep myself from moaning out. Even as he shuffles my panties down my thighs I try to keep from showing how pleased I am with this. He's so breathtaking. So beautiful. And for whatever reason he wants me. His palm skimmed between my thighs and I couldn't help but whimper in contentment. He jerked my face to the side and kissed longingly at my lips, sucking the lower tier into his mouth before nibbling down on the flesh. This was too much. Surely he could smell my arousal.

"I-I'm a virgin, Christian." I felt the need to say this. If this went any further it'd be vital.

Christian grinned cheekily, even caressing my available side affectionately. "_Oh, Anastasia. I know_." A small laugh and his body pressed into mine with a certain level of adoration. "_I'll be gentle, this time, I can promise you that._"

He held his index and middle finger before my mouth as he still clung to me from behind. I knew what he was wanting, I could tell by the way his body moved. I opened my mouth and sensually lapped at his fingers as they swirled around in my mouth. His breathing was jagged, heated. He was enjoying just watching this.

I exhaled as he moved his digits down closer to an area that had never been touched prior to this moment, and within a second that wasn't the case. The backs of his fingers brushed over my clit and I couldn't help but whimper in approval. I knew he was smirking without even having to see his face. In the same motion he was inside me and clamping down on my shoulder blade with both rows of teeth. "Mmmf!" I groaned through clamped lips as he began to swirl and pump his fingers slowly within my opening. I was thankful for the tape holding me up, otherwise I'd be on the floor writhing in pleasure. I felt the pop of my hymen against his fingers and felt a small flush against my cheeks.

"O-Oh. My. God." I whispered. I had been missing out all this time.

_"So tight, Anastasia. I'm the only one to have been inside of you. Isn't that sexy?"_

I nod, unable to keep my eyes from closing as he milked my pussy for a release.

_"That's it, baby. Feel it. Tomorrow when it hurts I want you to remember this. Remember that I own this."_

In unison with his words he shoved his fingers to the hilt, my abdomen heaving from the new sensation.

_"Remember you're mine. No one else, Anastasia."_

That was all I could handle. My walls tightened and released around his two fingers. I exhaled with a moan and leaned into his body. My thighs quivered, rocking into each other as I struggled to stay standing. It was then for the first time I realized he was still fully dressed. I blushed a deep red as he now stood before me. "Christian, I think you're a little overdressed."

_A/N:_

_Guest - I appreciate all your love! I plan on sending out two more chapters before bed. :)_

_Brandy - I am super glad you like it! I plan to continue. P.S. If you think /this/ is good, just wait._

_I hope I didn't disappoint with the delivery of this scene!_


	7. Chapter 7

"_O-Oh. My. God._" Anastasia cooed.

"So tight, Anastasia. I'm the only one to have been inside of you. Isn't that sexy?"

Her cunt clung to my digits that pounded mercilessly inside her virgin depths. I could hardly contain the erection that was pressing against my thigh in my jeans._"_That's it, baby. Feel it. Tomorrow when it hurts I want you to remember this. Remember that I own this." To reiterate what I was expressing to this beautiful girl I moved completely inside of her so she would feel me tomorrow if I couldn't be around. "Remember you're mine. No one else, Anastasia." Already I felt so out of sync with Elena. She was the last person on my mind as I had Ana bound to a light fixture hanging from the ceiling. She was just so fucking perfect. The way her mouth hung open as she moaned. Or the way she was trying so desperately hard to keep her eyes open for me. I couldn't help but want to give her everything I had to offer. Currently that was money and sexual exploration. I wish I could give her myself. But I did belong to Elena. At least for now.

Her release was so sensual to watch. The tight grasp around my fingers made my cock twitch with greed and wish it was my shaft she was pulsating on rather than my hand. Before her I could hardly contain the smirk that spread at my lips when she notified me of my clothing being a bit too much for her liking. I enjoyed this. The playfulness. I felt my age around her rather than an old man trapped in a teenagers body. I didn't lie when I said I liked her.

"Oh? And what do I get if I take off some clothing, Miss Steele?"

I knew what I wanted. I wanted those sweet, plump lips wrapped around my cock. I wanted to see if she had a gag reflex, and if she did was she willing to push past it. God. I wanted her warmth to wrap around me. She was so timid. Like a butterfly that needed the correct guiding. I could be that for her.

_"You tell me. I'm not exactly...experienced."_

**Fuck!** That's exactly what I loved about her. The fact she was inexperienced.

I tugged my sweater off first before the removal of my tshirt. I tossed it towards her playfully to try and keep the air light before I shimmied out of my jeans and boxers. I was in no way bashful about the size of my 'package,' however, being displayed before someone was a little nerve-wracking. I had only ever been with Elena, so this was a change of pace for myself as well. Cutting the tape of her makeshift shackle I helped her onto her knees while holding the tape up so her arms were still not her own to use.

"Anastasia, I want you to take my cock in your mouth. Do what you think I'd like."

The beauty was all too eager as it took her a moment to get the head within her mouth as her hands were above her head. But slowly she took my inches in one-by-one. Her eyes remained on mine and I couldn't shake the urge to tell her how sexy it was. Though dishing out compliments again wasn't something he had learned to do during intimacy. I exhaled as the warmth of her mouth excited me, twitching against the inside of her cheek as I gave one gentle thrust further into her throat.

She gagged slightly though didn't remove me from her mouth. "Easy, baby."

As I begin to tangle my hand into her hair I hear the key shove into the slot and the door knob begin to twist. I hadn't thought that someone might have the key. How long have they even been in here? I look down at her, trying to reassure her with a simple look that it'll be okay. Though we both know better. She moves backwards and stands up, we both give Mrs. Carter a deer-in-headlights look as she walks in on us both completely nude and obviously in the middle of an engagement.

Before I can do anything she has me up against the wall and her hand is wrapped around my throat. She's yelling profanities directly into my ear. Occasionally smacking my face as she rages from within all her anger that she has caught me in this act. I see Anastasia in the background. So innocent, so confused as she witnesses my Mistress punishing me for disobeying our relationship. I wish I could say something to her to make her stay, forgive me because I have most certainly hurt her. But there's nothing I can do under the circumstances. Not even as she collects her clothing and runs out of the room.

This snaps me to reality and I catch Elena's forearm to stop the hit I was about to receive. "No. We're not doing this anymore, Elena. We had an arrangement and it's obvious you've developed feelings because truthfully you have no right to be jealous. You are not my girlfriend. I fuck you, you fuck me. It's nothing more than that. I thought you understood. This..This is over."

I grab my tshirt and jeans, realizing that Anastasia must have grabbed my sweater. I turn on my heels and give Elena one final look.

_"You like her, Christian. Is that it? You're falling for some girl you just met and know absolutely nothing about? Do you know how she lives? What her mother is like? You know you need me. Need what I can do for you. Some little girl isn't going to be able to help you like I can!"_

I wave off her words and glare as I pull my jeans and shirt on. "I like her, yes. And the rest of that doesn't matter. Just like me liking her has nothing to do with us. You've crossed a few lines that you know you shouldn't have. That's why I'm ending this. I'll be at the loft the remainder of my time here. Perhaps it's best I just go back to Seattle."

_A/N:_

_ARSG - It is terrible, but it's good she has someone looking out for her. I am glad you enjoy my story and I hope you continue to read it. :)_

_Shameful, Mrs. Robinson! Ruining everything. *Sigh.*_


	8. Chapter 8

Why was this happening? Why now? When everything was going so amazingly..

I feel my heart skip a beat as the door knob begins to turn without hesitation to the storage room. I can't believe I haven't passed out by this point especially when I am completely nude as well as Christian. He looks much better naked, however. I don't know why I was surprised to see her. I should have known if anyone would ruin this perfect moment it would be Mrs. Robinson. Though to my initial shock I realize that she is not upset with me in the slightest. Watching her throw Christian against the wall like a rag doll I stammer a plea for her to stop but it falls on deaf ears as the teacher smacks him without mercy and verbally attacks him for being with me. Its a sight to see, but one I can't bare to watch for any longer.

His gaze is on me. Mrs. Robinson proceeds to screech on and on about how they had just had their time together the night before and now I was having her sloppy seconds. It struck a cord and I couldn't contain the emotion building within me at this very moment. Is this how he felt when I called him a fancy pants, not realizing it was him? I whimpered softly as I pulled on my jeans and tugged his sweater over my head before shooting him one last painful expression before making my departure. Maybe this is why sex shouldn't be had before marriage. Because feeling like this was worse than not eating for days.

Tears burn down my cheeks and I wipe them away angrily. Angry with myself for allowing some guy I hardly knew into a part of my life that was so vulnerable. I realize as I bust through the doors I have forgot my bag - but I don't care enough to go back for it. Even if I did have four packs of crackers stuffed in the zipper pocket, I'd rather starve. I assumed they were making up as I cried my way home. Which is why I started running, walking wouldn't get me away from that scene fast enough. Running the last three miles straight I end up on my porch. Glistening with sweat and panting heavily as I clutch at my chest. A cough is heard. I gasp and look in the direction.

It's my mother.

"Hi." I speak quietly. Not wanting to explain why I'm so obviously upset.

_"You're home early._" Is all she says. Either she doesn't realize I've been crying, or she doesn't care to know why.

_"My boyfriend left me this morning because your little friend spoke out of his place."_

Ah, of course. Why would she care about me when she only has room for herself?

"Look, mom.." I begin but I am cut off.

She throws her can of beer at me and shakes her head with annoyance.

_"You can't stay here tonight.I don't want you in this fucking house."_

I sigh with enthusiasm - because this tops off a_ perfect_ day. "Fine. I'll get my stuff and leave."

Filling up a book bag with clothing for a couple days and a few of my bathroom items I slouch it over my shoulders and head for the door. She won't even look at me as I go to leave. This only makes me resent Christian more because this is his fault. I could have handled myself with the creep from earlier. I could have just ignored him, left, and this wouldn't be happening. Instead I'm homeless for a night. I glance over at Mrs. McGuire's house and realize the care is gone. Best I can do is wait for her return. I wait a solid hour. Nothing happens. My mom has left without saying a word and I'm left in silence on a porch that isn't mine.

I first realize Christian Grey has come after me when I see him looking up and down the street on the sidewalk opposite me. I suppose he didn't notice me because he was looking towards my house, rather than Mrs. McGuire's. I sigh in frustration because he's the last person I want to see right now. Well, no, if I saw Mrs. Robinson I'd probably smack her face faster than she could blink. Glancing towards Christian as he walks towards my porch next door, I'm slightly amused because for the first time I see what I must look like half the time. Flustered, awkward, and out of place.

"I'm over here, Grey." I call out. Wishing I hadn't as the look he gives me instantly is one of pity and remorse.

_"Oh, Anastasia. Please let me explain._" He begins. I want to cut him off, but this has to be good so I let him continue.

"Fine. **Explain.** Explain why my biology teacher was talking about fucking you last night. Explain why I watched her beat a man that is taller than her, and almost double her size with muscle. Explain why, why.. you just used me for whatever reason you did."

_"Baby, no. I didn't use you. I knew you'd think that and that's why I've been looking for you for nearly an hour now._" A pause. He kneels before me and gently rests his palm on my kneecap. I tremble. Remembering how good those hands had been to me. But now thinking they had been on Mrs. Robinson previous to that. I didn't want her sloppy seconds, as she called them.

I cross my arms and pull his sweater up higher over my shoulders and neck as it begins to sprinkle, slowly beginning to full on rain. "Christian, do you not realize that I gave you something special? I'm sure to you it's not. But to me it is. And I don't regret it. But.. I regret liking you. Because it's apparent you just had me on your agenda."

He growls and grabs me by my chin. I whimper because even though I've been humiliated and left to feel like I'm nothing, I am still attracted to everything that is Christian Grey. I wish I wasn't, but he is the epitome of desire. I want him. Even in this moment I want him, though I shouldn't.

"_You need to shut up, Anastasia. Listen to me. I had an arrangement with Elena. I ended it for a lot of reasons, but one of them is because I genuinely like you_."

The nerve! To call her by her first name. It was repulsive.

_"This was what I was talking about earlier. The weird thing I would have to explain once I had you to myself. Elena was my Mistress. We were in a BDSM relationship. It doesn't mean we were dating, or together. We just..had sex. I know you may not respect it, and I can't expect you to still remain interested in a guy like me. But I don't want you to hate me. I..I can't have you hating me. Not when you're the first girl I've ever had feelings for aside from sex and lust."_

I nod. Still having unresolved feelings and unanswered questions, but ultimately I believe him. I want to. Because I don't want to hate him either.

This is the first time I admit to myself that I want to be with him.

"Is that why you're into..um, y'know..the bossiness stuff." I had no idea what to call it. All I know was that he had dominated me earlier, and truthfully I had liked it. Did that mean he'd yell in my face and beat me like Elena had him?

_"Yes. When you first called me Sir I remember the feelings I had. I've only ever been with Elena. So I've only ever been the submissive one. But when you treated me like your Master..it gave me a feeling I've never felt before. I like how different things are with you. Wait - Why are you on Mrs. McGuire's porch?"_

Within ten minutes his car had arrived and was taking us back to his loft. I felt uncomfortable yet at ease for the first time since being walked in on.

"You really don't have to do this. I feel like I'm intruding."

_"Don't. I'd be all by my lonesome, thinking about you anyways. The only thing better is being around you in the flesh."_

"Yeah. Right." I laugh. Because I'm not meaning to be spiteful any longer. Being with him alone I can push my conflictions away and allow myself to pretend we're still just friends.

_"I'd like to cook you something, Anastasia. I've noticed how you..eat. Like you're constantly starving. And then maybe once we're finished we can return to where we were_?"

I shoot him a cautious glare that forces him to tread lightly on where he's going. As much as I wish to decline or tell him I'm not longer interested in him in that light, I know it'd all be a lie. I'm still wet from earlier and the thought of us continuing is enough to cause another pulse to wave over my inner thighs.

"Okay, Christian. I tell you what. You want a submissive? I'll give you one. If you promise to not put yourself back into that situation with Elena."

He pauses, conflicting thoughts obvious as his face contorts.

"Do we have a deal?"

_A/N:_

_What's the consensus? Do you think Christian is willing to give up Elena to have Ana as his submissive?_

_Can Anastasia fulfill the duties of a submissive?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: _

_In this specific story I imagine Lucy Hale as Anastasia and Ian Harding as Christian. To those that were curious._

I am in awe of this girl. Is she saying this because she feels it's what I want? Or is it a desire of her own?

_"Do we have a deal?"_

I tilt my head as I have a war going on within my own head. I want this in a way, but for once I'd like to try just being normal.**_ Vanilla,_** as I'd like to call it. I want to be able to love someone and have someone love me, isn't that a basic human need? Love? I sigh, I glance at her with a smoldering gaze that is one of confusion and bewilderment. I have never been around someone who is so open. Who doesn't mind saying exactly what is on her mind. Truthfully I feel a twitch within my palm at most of the things she says - but it's an aspect I respect her for.

"No." I blankly state before presenting her to the kitchen. My parents had rented a loft for me to stay at during my time in Alexander. They had no clue for the past few days I'd been with Elena. It's time I want to forget. Perhaps Anastasia can help me with this. Help me not need that woman. It'll almost be too easy with her as a distraction.

_"No? Why?_" I see in the way she fiddles with her fingers that she thinks it's because I don't want her.

God. She can be so wrong at times.

"I want to try something else with you, Anastasia. I want to try..to.." I'm at a loss for words. I haven't the slightest clue on how to phrase this.

Her ocean colored hues blink innocently up at me. I help her onto the bar stool and try to gather myself as I prepare us something to eat. It's nothing fancy. Just some noodles mixed with an alfredo sauce, but it gets my mind off of this conversation for a moment. I've never been good with explaining my feelings. Hell - for the first year with the Grey's I didn't speak hardly a word. Mind you I was six, but nevertheless.

"I want to be normal. You make me feel.." I stammer. This is a first and I shoot her a wicked grin, because this must be what she feels like constantly. "It feels right to be around you, Ana."

Gathering two plates I fill the portion of her plate a little more so than I fill mine. I've caught on to the way she always eats her food like a savage. It's not as if I judge her for this; but more so I'm worried. I can recall a time when I didn't get the correct nourishment so I notice it in others whenever it is there. I want to feed her, provide that for her. But if I mention this out loud her curious mind will want a reason. None of this I'm ready to explain. Not yet. As I sit before her, the soft waves in my hair bounce lightly so I tug a hand through them to have something to do with my hands before eating.

"_You called me Ana._" She's beaming. And it's beautiful Everything about this girl is flawless, mostly because she doesn't see what I see.

"I did. Do you like that, Miss Steele?"

_"I like just about everything you do."_

Raw. Like always I appreciate this about her. "Oh? You do, huh?"

She pulls her lower lip in between her teeth. I can note that she doesn't realize she does this rather often.

Though the way she does it this time it's different. She's trying to be sexy. _Fuck_.

Instead of speaking she begins to stand. With slow, timid steps she moves closer to me which has me scooting my chair out from underneath the table as I swivel in her direction. I exhale. She's clumsy, so I'm interested to see what she has in mind. Her legs spread and she places herself on my lap with our torsos facing one another. Still without saying a word she picks up my fork and twirls the noodles around the four spikes before bringing it to my mouth. _Mmm._ I open wide enough for her to feed me before pulling at the food, my eyes never leave hers for a second. Certainly she must know if she gets to do such an intimate act with me, I get to return suit. With the same motion I gather the noodles and leave them waiting at her plump lips. Anastasia eats and her gaze settles on mine with an intensity I haven't seen from her yet. Is she trying to prove something here?

"If you're done eating I believe it would be rude of me if I didn't give you the tour."

We both know the only place I'm showing her to is the bedroom.

She takes my hand and I can't help but feel my heart swell. How will I break it to her I have issues with women touching my chest?

Soon this will happen. I try not to think of it and instead push her with ease into the darkened bedroom.

_"Christian_." All she says is my name. I growl in response as I love the way it falls from her tongue.

"Yes?" I speak in a shushed tone as I take her shoes off, kneeling before her.

_"I like the bossiness stuff though._." There it is. She **is** into it!

"I know, baby. I won't stop. I just don't think you deserve the treatment that I could give to you if I really wanted to."

That was the honest truth. I could beat her until she was black and blue. Fuck her until she bled. But I didn't want to hurt her.

I don't think I'd get the same pleasure from it Elena got from doing it to me. I care for Anastasia, it's something I've never felt before with anyone.

As I remove her pants and tuck my sweater off her gorgeous frame I allow both to fall to the floor. Her hand stretches out and grasps a handful of my tshirt. I cringe and let out a slight moan. She must take it for that of pleasure because she continues, her palm grazing the center of my chest. I can't take anymore as my face contorts in misery and I grab her hand so she is forced to stop.

"Not there." I say with a look that pleads for her to not inquisition me.

_A/N:_

_tenalew - Thank you! I just couldn't stop pushing out chapters because I am in love with the storyline. Elena will be cruel in the following chapters. This is after all called, "Bad Teacher." ;)_

_FSOGFanFicLover - Thanks for your input! I will keep it in mind and hope you continue reading._

_hahah27 - I will. Rest assured. Heh._

_GreyKatrina - I'm glad you like it! Continue reading & I'll continue posting. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

I feel color flush to the apple's of my cheeks as I quietly thank the room for it's darkness to conceal my dismay. Why can't I touch him there? I slow huff passes through my lips, my hand slowly finding my hip as I pop it out with a sense of attitude. "Why?" I am curious because I can't understand a valid reason as to why I shouldn't be able to touch him wherever I please. Does this have to do with Elena? Was that something intimate they had shared and he felt I couldn't fill up her shoes?

I sigh, taking a step back from him. My hand fiddles with the wall awkwardly until I locate the light switch. Finding my clothing I shuffle back into it as my gaze settles on his once I am finished. I see a hint of sorrow. For what I am not sure. That I am now clothed? That I touched him? I can't tell. But whatever the case I am no longer in the mood to feel his hands all over me. I'm being stubborn. I know. There must be a reasonable excuse as to why he paused our engagement. Neither of us speak, only stare. I feel it's me who should be the first to break the silence that is buzzing around the room.

"**Fine.** Don't tell me." Scoffing, I shove my hands into my jeans and glance around his bedroom. It's not decorated much as he's only been in town a few days, I'm assuming. Though every item in the room is unique and somewhat interesting. I step towards the dresser as I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear, peering over at him as I notice he has a family picture up. "You all look really happy." And rich. Very, very rich.

_"That's Elliot, my brother. And Mia, my sister. The Grey's adopted all of us._" He finally speaks.

I wish I could drown out his voice because all it does is captivate my very soul. So desperately I want to continue with our session from earlier. But I feel slightly as if I was rejected. It's taking time to build my courage back up. I glance once towards my watch and realize tomorrow at school I will be beat tired. However, staying up late with Christian Grey isn't a horrible reason for a lack of sleep.

"That's nice of them. Weirdly you all kind of look alike." I'm trying to make conversation, because otherwise the silence will fall on us again.

It works.

"_You think so? Hmph..never gotten that reaction before. Typically they want to know where our biological parents are. Mia doesn't know, Elliot doesn't care. And I think I'm a good combination of both._" I feel like he's lying a bit about that. I think he does know, perhaps he just doesn't want **_me_** to know.

"Sometimes I feel like an orphan." I laugh, because I don't want him to think I'm being serious. Even though I am. A druggie mother whom is hardly around, and if she is I almost wish she wasn't. "Mrs. McGuire is really who I consider family. Well, and Kate."

A grin curves at the inner corner of his mouth. I don't realize but I begin to chew on my bottom lip. I can't help it - his smile does something to me.

_"Ah, yes. 'Laters, baby,' girl._" His hand comes forward which has me somewhat thrown off as to what he will do. His thumb extends and plucks my lower tier from my teeth's grasp, which causes another blush to grace my features. "_Do you have any idea how often it is you do that_?"

I shake my head no.

_"I don't want you to do it. It makes me want to be that lip."_

This is when I turn away from him and look over some other pictures hung on the wall. I don't know what to say. I know what I want to **_do_**, but that's also off the agenda for the evening.

_"You're doing it again, Anastasia.."_

I mumble profanities at him underneath my breath which has me smiling slightly towards him. "I think I should go to bed. It's been a really long day.."

Such a gentlemen, like always, he leads me next door to the spare bedroom and helps me into one of his tshirts which hits mid thigh on me. Soon I am being tucked in between the sheets and he places a solo kiss to my forehead. I sleepily peer up at him as my hands clutch the top of the blanket.

_"Sweetest dreams, Ana. I will see you in the morning." _

__With a click the light fades and I am in the dark, left to dream of Christian Grey.

_A/N:_

_Short chapter, I know! I'll post at least one other before the day is over._

_Guest/Sarah - I'm glad you like it! I have a passion for writing so I enjoy to get things out when I can. Glad you're a fan of the story. :)_

_dnlnncts - Well you only missed one other day. I started writing it yesterday. Glad to have a newcomer! Keep reading._

_- A._


	11. Chapter 11

**_*OUTTAKE 2*_**

Christian Grey thinks he can end things with _me_?

That kids got another thing coming if he truly thinks he can just get rid of me like I'm nothing!

My fingers type away at the computer as I dig out more gruesome details of Anastasia's past. Perhaps if I can show him that his treasured teenager is nothing but a poor type with no sort of ambition in her life - maybe then he'll return to me. He doesn't understand who he is messing with. He doesn't understand that my feelings for him crossed the lines of him just being my submissive. My marriage is nothing but a sham. He was the only factor of my life I could control; without him near I feel as if I'm spiraling.

Ah, _perfect_.

I locate a thread on Facebook that has a picture of Anastasia nude. As it seems she had sent them to a fellow student who was playing a joke on her. Pity. Before this I might have felt bad for the girl, though now - I just want to show the low life she really is. Probably would grow up to be a type like Christian's birth mother. I have to shield him from this girl. She won't help him, only force him to backtrack.

Sending the article to my phone, I then prepare to forward it to my ex submissive.

TO: Christian Grey

FROM: Elena Carter

SUBJECT: Is this really the type of girl you want in your life, Christian?

The picture as an attachment, I press send. I giggle to myself. I know Mr. Grey all too well.

I know he won't be fond of some girl whom is not only stupid enough to send a naked picture, but easy enough to give it to someone untrustworthy.

I sigh with contentment and await his reply.

_A/N:_

_If anybody roleplays, or wishes to learn, I have created a page that is to help me with inspiration for this story._

_LINK: www . roleplayer . me/lipbiter_x_

_Guest 1 - Elena DOES suck. I will most certainly agree._

_Guest 2 - So far in the story it's Christian who doesn't want to be involved in another Sub/Dom relationship. Think that will change?_

_ARSG - I hope he isn't using her either. That would be quite a shame. I wrote this outtake for you & tenalew to answer how you think Elena is handling all this. I will answer your question about the virgin issue in the next chapter. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. :)_

_tenalew - He's a gentleman, of course. :) Though he did have her tied to the light fixture..hmph..Poor Ana. Rejection is never fun._

_Sarah - Does that make me Santa? ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

I awake in the middle of the night to pure silence.

It's almost sickening, like I can hear the blood rushing through my veins. It stifles my ability to fall back to sleep. A glass of water sounds irresistible so after a few moments of trying to talk myself out from removing myself from the warmth of the blankets I fall prey to the coldness of the room as I stand. Wrapping my arms around my waist I stumble into the kitchen - though I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep.

I walk in on Christian hovering over his phone. He seems puzzled, perplexed by something. I step towards the counter which has a display of glasses already out, I take one and fill it with water. The calming sound it makes is what makes him look up. He's grimacing at me. Oh no..what did I do?

_"Anastasia. Let's play a game."_

This cannot be good. I take a sip off the ledge of the glass mug as I take a seat opposite him. "Okay. What kind of game?"

_"Twenty questions. I'll go first."_

I swallow hard and attempt to greet his gaze, though it feels as if he's looking right through me.

_"What's Mrs. McGuire's first name?"_

"Kimberly." Maybe this won't be so bad. "What's your favorite food?"

_"Sweet potatoes."_ I nod. I know this isn't an innocent game despite the fact he's trying to pretend it is.

_"Have you had any boyfriends before?"_

As if he doesn't know. _What. A. Joke._ "I think you know I haven't."

If he wants to play dirty - she could too. "How long were you with Elena?"

_"Four or five months. I can't really remember."_ He exhales. _"Do you have any regrets, Anastasia? Anything you wish you could take back?"_

Everyone had regrets. I myself had a few, one that really stood out among the others but I didn't feel like bringing that up to him if I didn't have to.

"Of course I do." He didn't ask for specifics, so I wasn't going to give them to him. "How did you know I was a virgin?"

He smirks with his eyes and strokes his index finger along his jaw as if in thought, tilting his head now at me as he stares.

_"Being with Elena for those few short months I explored just about every realm of my sexuality. I know just by the way you walk, the way you carry yourself, how sweet your eyes are. But the moment I knew for sure was when I went in to kiss you on your porch._" So he had tried to kiss me! _"You looked scared, but in a good way. You wanted it, but I could tell you weren't exactly confident you could perform."_

__He narrows his eyes, and I realize this is the question he really wants the answer to. Grabbing his cell from the table he slides it forward and on it is an article thread from Facebook. Just seeing the title I know what this is about. How did he find it? I was certain the Principal was able to get it all erased! I blush and force myself to look up at him. He doesn't ask his question as it is obvious he's wanting a reason as to why I did it.

"I'm not like you, Christian. Not everyone looks at me like I'm some sort of gift to the planet. This guy..he talked to me. The first guy to ever talk to me." I scratch with the pad of my index finger at a shaped brow before glancing away from him. "He said some things no one else had said. Made me think that maybe I wasn't some useless corpse walking among the living. So when he asked me to send him a pic..I did."

My gaze settles back on his; emotion welling near my lower lash lines.

"I didn't realize he was at a party where he showed everyone and they all laughed about it. Kate was there..tried to stop them from posting it. But it was too late." My finger taps against the image and it reverses the page to where he got it from. A text. The sender was what made a frustrated grunt echo past my lips.

"Really?" I should have known.

_"Ana, I'm sorry.. I just._." I cut him off as I stood before him. "She's right. You _sure_ you want a girl like me?"

I growl in retort as I stalk towards the bedroom he had given me, completely ignoring my thirst that had made me travel to the kitchen in the first place. I don't shut or slam the door as this isn't my home. Rather I just curl up on the mattress and think of ways I can find a way to get my hands on Mrs. Robinson. She deserves a good beat down at this point.

_"Baby, I was jealous. It has nothing to do with the fact she sent it to me. It has to do with the fact someone else has seen you in that way._" He pauses, sitting cautiously on the edge of the bed. _"I was hoping I had been the only one to see that side of you."_

His palm brushes along the rim of my shoulders as he removes the braid in my hair and begins to pull his fingers through the long length it holds. I still, wishing to be mad at him longer. Though that would mean she had won. I won't punish him for something she caused; but I have plans at getting back at her.

I say nothing and instead give his hand a sharp pull onto the bed so he is now beside me. He takes the hint and moves the comforter over us and allows my head to rest idly on his bicep. I don't near his chest. For whatever reason he doesn't want me there. I should use my last question to ask why that is.. but I don't. Instead I allow myself to drift back to a slumber until I am forced to get up for class and left to deal with their_ bad teacher._

_A/N: _

_Next chapter will be longer. I promise. I just have to work on the lead up to this next scene. ;)_

_Sarah - She is crazy! But can you expect anything else from her? Thanks for the kudos on the chapter. :)_

_momalu - You are lovely for posting such a in depth, personal review. I greatly appreciate it. I have some plans for Mrs. McGuire, rest assured. As well as plenty of drama from Elena. In the coming chapters I plan on introducing Jose, Mia, Elliot, and Leila. I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soon so it will be filled with plenty of drama and a good read I hope! I think you'll get the lemons you're wanting rather soon! Possibly in the next chapter. ;) P.S. Mrs. McGuire is not ill, merely old._

_annahD - I like that factor, as well. It is a FSOG Fic, so there will be SOME bdsm aspects in the later chapters. But for now I try to keep it slightly vanilla. They are teenagers, after all. All of these crazy characters in a court room together?! Hm..could work! Bahah._


	13. Chapter 13

Just like the crazy bitch to not show up for class. They had a substitute whom was most likely older than even Mrs. McGuire.

They were to watch a movie on the different phases in a life cycle. We could pick our partners, and it wasn't as if I could complain that Christian Grey had decided I'd make for a good lab partner. That morning on the walk to school they had shared a kiss on the steps I had been sitting that first morning when I had my cereal. Funny how things can change so quickly. Even know as the rumors set in I felt people looking at me differently. Not only because the rich kid had publicly put his lips on my own - but because he had allowed me to go through Mia's closet and pick something to wear. Everything was name brand. Not the kind high schoolers wore, but the kind celebrities did. I felt like a show stopper as I pushed my desk up to his so we could watch the video then do the questionnaire at the end. I had picked a pair of dark denim jeans that tapered down at my ankles to expose the jeweled flats. A silky shirt that exposed my arms was what I had paired on top. I could tell Christian liked the texture, he was constantly brushing his fingers over my back and occasionally my hip.

"I wonder why Mrs. Robinson stayed at home." He only shrugs in response. I know he doesn't want to talk about it- but I do.

Though I don't press as the room is silent. I glance towards the desk that is typically beside me. Jose Rodriquez. The boy whom I'd sent the picture to.

He's missing. And for whatever reason I feel this is in conjunction with the absence of our teacher. It was rumored that he was one of the students who had a fling with the woman. Perhaps..

No. No I needed to not think about that. Had she been the one to push him on me to begin with?

I was starting to feel like a crazy woman. So instead of dwelling on a woman who meant nothing to me I focused on the film. It cut out in small spurts as it was obvious it had been used for years at Alexander High. Though as it cut to credits we began our exercise sheet. Christian could hardly get a word in. I'm slightly a know-it-all, and I couldn't help but just write the majority of the answers in. I pause, glancing up at him as I feel his eyes on me.

"Mm, yes?" I tease.

_"Here I am, wanting to impress you with my intellectual knowledge on the phases of human life and you're already writing everything in."_

He's joking with me. I like it. "If you want to impress me, don't wear a sweater for one day. That would probably stop me in my tracks."

I can't help but giggle as his fingers jet out and tickle at my sides. I wasn't aware he had this sort of side. I wish I could stay in this moment forever but I know I can't. The bell ringing reminds me that life goes on. This moment will become a memory, and I can only hope to make many more just like this one with him.

As I am exiting the class and heading for the next one on my schedule I notice Mr. Simmons, the Principal, motioning for me to come to his office. I think nothing of it as I remain out of trouble and do well in my classes. I assume it probably has something to do with my mother. Or...oh, no...I hope Mrs. McGuire is okay..

I take the seat in front of his desk as he is already waiting for me to sit down.

_"Miss Steele, have you been blackmailing Mrs. Carter to get the A in her class?"_

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I hiss beneath my breath, shaking my head to answer his question. "Blackmail? Sir.. I have one of the highest grade point averages in this entire county. You really think I'm bribing teachers for a good grade?"

He nods as if he has already said this to himself previous to this, but has proof otherwise.

_"I wish I could believe that. But she has come forth with evidence. Have a look, Ana."_

__He pushes a sheet of paper before me, it's an email.

It's sent from my school email account and it has a picture attached to it. It's a photo of her stepping out of the shower at her home. She's naked, obviously.

_TO: Elena Carter_

_FROM: Anastasia Steele_

_SUBJECT: Extra Credit_

_This picture will go viral as well as being spread all over school grounds if you don't move my C- up to an A. You don't want to mess with me, Mrs. Carter. I have nothing to lose, school means everything to me._

_If the grade isn't changed by five o'clock this evening I'll be forced to follow through with my threats. _

_Thanks, _

_Ana._

I am in awe of the insanity of this woman.

The entire rest of the day I am in the office. Mr. Simmons' secretary is polite enough to bring my lunch in as we go over my schedule.

I'm having to completely move it around as Mrs. Robinson has requested I no longer be in her class.

This means I'm unable to have lunch with Christian, or class. The board of directors have also insisted I retake all of my exams that were delivered in her class so that they can be recalculated for my new grade. I sigh, tears on the brink of rolling down my cheeks as I shake my head.

I want to explain why she's doing this. Why she has it out for me. But I don't, because I know it could hurt Christian.

That's what she's wanting, I think. For me to throw him under the bus to save myself; but what she doesn't know is I'm nothing like her.

I care for him, about what happens to him. I'd rather retake an entire class than do anything that could upset him. Or worse - hurt him.

After finishing up the new exams they are scored by the Principal himself, and he announces my grade is a solid 97%.

I want to jump up, throw papers around, stick my middle finger right into his face. Though I don't.

Instead I just sneer and collect my belongings. She may have fucked with my schedule but I still have my grades.

Upon moving out of the office I notice school was let out more than thirty minutes ago so it's empty, besides Christian.

He's waiting for me, leaning against my locker. As our eyes connect, he comes towards me, and I follow suit. Running towards him I feel his built arms engulf me and I feel more whole than I have in my entire life. "_What happened? Tell me, Anastasia."_

__He knows she has something to do with this, and as I explain to him what has gone on I see a side of him I have never seen before.

His features darken and his neck visibly become slightly reddened. "Baby.." I mumble, trying to assess what he's going to do.

_"Come." _I obey his command and follow him. He's pulling me by my wrist out the doors and along the sidewalk. I say nothing because I can tell he's still fuming. He's all but dragging me along until we reach my mother's house. Mrs. McGuire's car still isn't in the driveway which has me curious though now is not the time to bring it up with him. My mother isn't home - I can tell as we enter the house. I am thankful for this because I'd get a smack to the face if she caught me with a boy. Especially after what had happened yesterday.

I direct him to my bedroom and he shuffles in behind me, giving me a harsh shove onto the bed.

I glance wildly at him as I roll to be on my back, my legs hanging off the bed and my mouth slightly ajar.

_"If I don't let out some of this aggression, I'm going to go over there and beat the evil out of that woman. Help me, Anastasia."_

I don't know what to do. I don't know what he wants from me, though as his gaze lowers I realize he's about to take what it is he needs.

_"You're doing it again. I believe I told you not to."_

He tugs my lip from the grasp of my teeth and gives my cheek a soft pat. I know he's trying to smack me in the gentlest way. I almost wish he'd just do it. He'd feel better, I'd feel better..

"Punish me then."

For the first time since explaining what had gone on I see the corner of his mouth curve upright in amusement. He stalks up to me and removes my shirt first and then my jeans to leave me only in my undergarments. I exhale and lean forward to begin to do the same for him. First off are his jeans. "I promise I won't." I mumble as I carefully grab his shirt and remove it, all without touching his chest. I notice he's holding his breathe as I do which has me more than ever curious. Though again, not the time. He rips at my panties which cause them to sink down my thighs, and with a knowing movement he unclasps my bra which sends it sailing to the floor. I feel bare, inside and out. I love how he looks at me as if I am the most gorgeous girl to ever grace his presence. I know this is a lie, but I'll take the compliment he seems to be giving.

_"Lay back, Anastasia."_ And I do. My back settles into the mattress and I watch as his palms move with the curve of my outer thighs as he's bringing my pelvis closer to his face. He's burying his face between my thighs before I can even realize that's what about to happen.

My brows furrow together as his warm tongue laps at my clit. I am instantly throbbing. I throw my head back into the pillow as I get fistfuls of sheet within each hands as he continues to nip and suck at my sensitive spot. I feel a climax building already, he must too because he pulls away and tugs me up by my chin. I look into his eyes and wonder what he's thinking. I know now that neither of us have plans of stopping this.

_"I'm going to fuck your mouth, Ana. Try your best not to gag."_

There's no time to speak before he smacks my jaw to get me to open wide for him, soon his girth is filling up my mouth and the first two inches of my throat. My eyes close though I remember what he had said the first time, to look at him. Returning the slits to an opened position I never break eye contact as he pumps into my facial opening. I groan around him. Saliva dripping on either side of my mouth and along his cock each time he pulls out. He's mumbling my name and by all appearances enjoying himself. I realize that I am enjoying it too as my folds glisten with readiness.

Christian must realize this as well because he eases me onto the bed and hovers above me. _"Ready, baby?" _

**_As I'll ever be._**

He dips a finger inside my middle hole before shivering in delight.

_"So tight. I can't wait to be inside you."_

I whimper softly, my eyes firmly on the portion of our bodies that are about to become one. His one palm grips my side to position me correctly as the other has a hold of his massive erection. It's only a moment before his head sinks into the opening he just prepped. I moan out, clutching the sheets in each hand as he then allows the shaft to move ever so slowly into me until he hits the internal wall which allows him to go no further.

My eyes struggle to stay open as I blink once, looking from our conjoined bodies to him as I realize he must have been watching me this entire time because now he's gazing at me. His gray hues hold lust and desire, and something else.. passion maybe.

As my entrance stretches to his size he begins to pump his hips down on mine. He penetrates me, taking my depths for all they're worth. Christian's pace increases and I can't help but mewl in pleasure as this feeling is so addictive I feel I could be in this moment for the rest of the night.

"O-Oh my.." I purr.

He grins slightly and as much as I want to caress his chest, I don't. I follow his dislike and keep my fists full of sheets as he plows into me.

Grasping ahold of my ankles he pins my legs up and they rest against my chest and shoulders. "Fuckkk." I persist, eyes now clamped shut as this new position allows him to delve deeper.

Christian's thrusting now. _Hard_.

His entire weight comes down onto my pulsing opening that is drenched with my nectar that is now making it even easier to ravish my insides. He goes further with my own natural lubrication and as his hand comes down on my breast, the stinging sensation only adds to my need for this to continue.

"Christian. Please.."

_"Please what, baby?"_

"Please don't stop!" I cry.

He doesn't, he must be good at following orders. I quickly dismiss that vile thought because in this moment I refuse to think of Mrs. Robinson.

I think of Christian and everything good he has brought into my life in just a couple days.

Snapping from my thoughts I growl as he removes himself. I hear his laugh which has me swooning, he turns me over and makes me stand up straight. My back to his chest, this is the first time I touch the flesh and he doesn't stop me. He moves my left thigh so that my foot is placed flat to the bed - making my pussy available to him at this position. He doesn't take any time before he resumes inside me, drilling away.

I'm moaning out little phrases that encourage him to continue. Faster, harder, anything he wants.

My body aches for a release but I attempt to hold it in because once I cum I know he's going to as well.

I can feel it building in us both. His palm grabs a handful of my fleshy cheek before slapping at it. Once. Twice. Again and again.

I know he's trying to blow off steam and I'm a willing participant in this.

A new sensation floods over me as his thumb is pressing between the cheeks he had just finished smacking.

It moves further into my third hole and I grunt in slight discomfort but still allow him the ability to move within me.

His deep thrusting paired with filling up my other entrance leave me breathless and unable to hold my climax in any longer.

I tremble as I release, he holds me close and I feel him slip out from inside me. A warm liquid runs down my thigh, I assume it is his pleasure that is sliding down my flesh.

_"Anastasia, you are perfect."_ He whispers into my ear as I try to catch my breath as we stay in our current position.

"Look who's talking." I say with sass. Christian grins and leans in closer, "_Be with me. Be my girlfriend."_

_A/N: _

_That will be the last chapter I post today, I believe. Tomorrow I work so I won't post as many chapters as I have these past few days off. But you should get one or two once I arrive home. PM me & review!_

_dnlnncts - I haven't exactly decided how I want her to come back at Elena yet. Any ideas? _

_guest - Thanks!_

_brandy - Good. :) I'm glad everyone enjoys my posts._

_sarah - I giggled because you said "pumping them out," and it fits so well with this last chapter. Bahaha. What is different that you like so much? Weirdly I began typing this scene before you reviewed. So I didn't mean to answer your questions, but I did. Awesome! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: _

_Christian: She's the author, trust her._

_Me: See! He knows what he's talking about. ;)_

**_*OUTTAKE 3*_**

I watch from my bedroom window as Jose arrives in his beat up pick-up truck. He's not exactly my first choice, but he is rather nice to look at. He's been dropping hints about getting me alone for months now. I've finally taken him up on his offer - though of course there has to be something in it for me. He must take notice that I am stalking him because he straightens up a bit, tucking in his shirt before he walks up to the front door.

I chortle. He's somewhat cute.

The doorbell rings and I connect the strap around my middle that holds my sheer gown closed. I know soon it will be off. I have promised him this if he does what I want. I open the front door and allow his gaze to skim over my body, I'm smirking to myself because it feels good to be admired. I need him to worship me after the turmoil Christian has put me through.

_"Mrs. Carter, I did what you asked."_ His tone suggests that I pay up my end of the bargain since he has followed through with his own.

I take the sheet of paper he is holding out and read over the contents of the faux email.

"Very good, Mr. Rodriguez. I presume you managed to hack into her school account without a hitch?"

He nods. _"Yes, ma'am. Everyone's school email and password are the same. Middle name plus 123."_

My body burns with lust because I appreciate this boy and what he has done for me. He has earned his reward.

"Excellent. You've been_ such_ a good boy. And I'm sure you didn't mind taking that picture of me for the email." I chuckle. "Let me show you what I do to boys who behave well."

I slip off his jacket, tossing it to the recliner by the door before I take the few steps to another door. It leads to the basement. Within the basement there is another door, only I have the key. It's even hidden to the naked eye as I had our interior decorator place a mock curtain over it. My husband is too ignorant to notice, or move the curtain to the side. I expect nothing less from this moron.

As Jose gets his first look at my whips-and-chains room, my eyes twinkle in amusement as he is realizing that I'm no ordinary, "MILF."

Though I know he won't run out of here screaming. Mixed with his shock is an edge that suggests this is what he was hoping for, but felt it was more a fantasy than anything. I won't disappoint him if rough is what he likes. The pads of my fingers give the strap around my waist a knowing tug which sends the black, see through robe to the ground around my feet. A gasp catches in his throat and I can't help but shoot him a wicked sneer. This boy has helped me twice; once without meaning to as it was Jose who had showed everyone Anastasia's nude pic and secondly for a prize. Mr. Simmons at school is probably talking to Ana now about her conduct. Poor, naive Steele. She doesn't know who she's up against.

"Undress yourself, slowly. I want to watch."

_"Yes, ma'am."_

He removes the buttons of his shirt one at a time, ensuring that I am getting satisfaction from this act. Once he brushes it off his built shoulders do I reach out, grazing my fingertips along his tanned flesh. I've never had a submissive with an accent. This could be interesting.

"Call me Mrs. Carter from now on, Jose. Understand?"

He nods. As he removes his cargo shorts and boxers I realize my words must have done something to him as he is already hard and ready. I love this. I love when they're ready just by the mere sight of me.

"Do not speak unless I give you permission, pet."

I lead him to the wall, my surprising strength coming into play as I turn him around and have his backside facing that of my front. I shackle his wrist into a built in system, I am saddened I can't see his reaction to all this. I need to blow off some steam considering I was rejected by my very favorite pet of all, Christian. This substitute will just have to do.

Moving to my table filled with toys and instruments most wouldn't understand as to why they'd be used in the bedroom, I locate something that interests me. Grabbing the cock shaped rubber toy I push it past my lips to wet it, his face it turned towards my own to watch. I realize he's enjoying it just by the look he is casting my direction.

Now behind him do I remove the toy from my mouth and position it against his entrance. He flinches, and I retort with dragging my nails along his back.

"Do **not** do that. Do you understand me?" My voice goes up an octave as my disappointment is evident in my tone.

He exhales with a short nod as he releases his tensed up cheeks and they fall loose once more. _Good boy._

I swirl the toy teasingly against his tight hole before shoving into him without notice. Jose grunts but does his best to not speak.

"Oh you like that, don't you? You like being fucked in the ass. Tell me, Mr. Rodriguez. Tell me you love your ass filled up by me."

_"I l-love it, Mrs. Carter. I love being fucked by you."_

__My palm smacks his fleshy cheek and I laugh manically as I grow rough inside him. Pounding the toy into his untouched depths as I steal his pride and ego instantly. This is why I am doing this. He must understand I am in control and can do exactly as I please with him, that is if he's under my consent. He had every right to run away once he saw the room; he hadn't. That was him agreeing to whatever I threw his way.

Jose Rodriguez._ My new submissive._

Reaching beneath him do I take his member and began to stroke my thumb at the base, simultaneously stimulating his shaft and sac.

I tug the toy from him which leads to a slippery popping noise. Fuck. I love that sound.

I drop to my knees and take his cock within my mouth for a moment as my middle digit slips inside him. Pumping him full of more pain and humiliation as my tongue trails his sac, taking a mound and sucking knowingly at the loose flesh. "Do not cum. You do not cum until I say so." Another nod. I can tell he is enjoying himself. He still has every right to leave and yet he hasn't budged once in the restraints.

I press a button on the system which opens the shackles so he is free to leave.

"Go if you wish. If you stay you will be mine until either of us deem the need to break a contract. You will do as I say. You will get a certain amount of pleasure just from obeying me, Jose. Do you want this? I sure do." My soft spoken voice I believe is what is causing the crazed lust to flood over his features.

_"Yes, ma'am. I want this."_ Such a good little puppet.

Another toy in hand I begin to strap it to his face. It's a strap on for myself, but I am being a little inventive.

Sprawling out on the lounge as he has a rubber dick bound to his face where his nose should be, I giggle.

"Come now, Jose. Fuck my tight, wet pussy with your face."

He stalks towards me and lowers to his knees as he angles his face correctly with my hips. I take the tip of the rubber cock and press it against my entrance. Jose dips his face down which allows the toy to sink into my core. I groan with erotic need and place a hand behind his head to force him to immediately begin.

"Yes, yes! **Harder.** You fuck me harder or I will beat you until you're blue."

Jose picks up his pace obediently. He's huffing, panting behind the straps and rubber and it only makes me grow wetter. I exhale and rub tenderly at my swollen clit as I watch him directly. My free hand grabs him by the hair and holds him up some. "Look at me, you disgusting shit. Watch as you fuck me." It's hard in this position so I hold his eye lids open with my fingers. It's surely painful for him, and rather invasive. But that's what gets me off, and me getting off is what should please him.

My cunt tightens and quivers around the cock and my juices trickle down my thighs. With a harsh pull I undo the straps from around his face and order him to lick me clean. He isn't nearly as good at this as Christian is, but with time I can train him into the boy I want.

I shove at his throat sending him backwards as I crawl onto his face. My hands are able to reach his member as I kneel on top of him. His tongue swirls at my clit before pumping once inside me. He repeats this action over and over as I stroke him to build up his release.

"I'm going to sit on your cock, Mr. Rodriguez. You make me cum again and I'll allow you to do so."

He is all too eager as I move down to position myself over him. I sink onto his rather lengthy shaft and he grunts in pleasure. I, too, am satisfied.

My back is to his face as I began to bounce on him. I take him for all he's worth.

Harder, faster. I pump onto him and I can feel he's dying to cum inside me. I want him to. But I have needs that must be met first.

I toy with my clit before spreading the flesh of my lips apart allowing him to go deeper inside me. This is what sends me over the edge and I tremble in release.

"Cum, Jose!"

And he does.

His warm juices shoot up to coat my depths and I coax out the last drop by moving up and down on his shaft once more. This is all going according to plan. Jose is now at my mercy, Mr. Simmons is taking my word for something that could ruin Anastasia, and Christian Grey will be so furious he'll surely return to me at the very least to threat me. He'll be here most likely before the day is over. He's still under my control, even without his consent.

A/N:

What? Ana and Christian aren't the only two who need playtime!

SHOUT OUT - I have recently got a few "favorite author" emails sent to me. I can't tell you how happy that makes me that some of you favorited me out of all these excellent writers on this site. Makes me all giddy on the inside. Bahah.

guest - I'm aware no protection was used. Don't worry. Keep reading!

sarah - Well I am glad you like it. You're one of my favorite little slave drivers. Heh. I dunno. I mean, I do know what's going on. But I'm not telling you. ;)

dnlnncts - Thanks for having faith in me! Bahah. Elena has it coming to her, I assure you & everyone else!

guest 2 - Y'know..I didn't even think of that! That they have the text that could bust Elena. Hmph..I'll use this in the coming chapters. Thanks!

ARSG - Ah, another favorite slave driver! I'll be rolling out the replies per usual today because I'm actually feeling rather horrible. So I called into work. (I know, bad girl.) I would like to throw kudos your way as now a lot of people are referring to Elena as, "Bitch Troll." I think that was you, heh. Anyways! Jose and Christian will definitely interact in a later chapter. I do believe I will have Ana stay with Christian, but the surprise will be how. I don't want it to be like the books. And it does have to mesh with the fact that they ARE in high school. I'll figure something out that will please the readers!

chrisana143 - No problem. If people are kind enough to review, I feel they deserve a response. Here are the answers to your questions: They are both 17. Yes Christian was a sub, though he isn't any longer. Elena, yes, is a bitch troll. And no they did not use a condom. Though, think about it, teenagers these days rarely use them. I wouldn't assume that they would either. Christian is particular about condoms in the books due to not wanting to contract a disease. But if he knows he's with a virgin, he wouldn't need to worry about that.

DISCLAIMER: Yes. Yes. I know. Jose & Elena didn't use protection either. Elena is evil, keep this in mind.

Dishing out more chapters soon. xox


	15. Chapter 15

_"Be with me. Be my girlfriend."_

I tilt my head curiously towards Christian as I am unsure on if he truly means this. We did just have sex, perhaps that's what has him saying things he could perhaps not really mean. I exhale, my entire body still feeling as if it were on fire due to our bodies moving as one. I need more of this, but I know for now I must contain the thrill of all this. I am still surprised that my mother hasn't arrived home. I am thankful.

_"Anastasia, I'm waiting._" He's tapping his foot impatiently. I can only grin because it's interesting to see him not as his cool, collected self.

"Well, I mean, you're not really my type." Christian tugs me into his arms and laughs into the kiss he forces on me. I feel as if I'm floating. More so watching this moment happen rather than actually living it. My hands link behind his neck and I hold him against me, nodding to him as I break from our lip lock.

"I've never wanted anything more."

This feels nothing like how Jose treated me. Even when I thought he was being genuine he never made me feel this way.

Butterflies flapped like an eagle within my stomach. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, and I had never felt so happy in my entire life.

We pull from each other and retreat to the living room. I am gathering yet another overnight bag as he peeks around the room, inspecting the pictures on the wall. I know there are plenty of me throughout the various stages of my existence. I groan as he points at one from my younger years and makes cooing noises to it.

"Oh, _stop._ Really." I plead, laughing though my words.

For a moment it feels as if none of the Robinson drama has really went down. That maybe we can pretend it never happened and can be this happy all the time. I know it's wishful thinking, but one can dream right?

He takes my hand, entwining our fingers as we leave my house. It doesn't feel like my own anymore.

Really, it never has.

Mrs. McGuire's car still isn't in the driveway. I growl to myself which has Christian craning his neck to get a good look at me.

_"Are you wanting round two already, Miss Steele?"_ I want to laugh, but the worried sick feeling that floods over me has me unable to.

"It's just..she never goes out of town without telling me. She leaves me food in her fridge for the most part, and.. I'm worried."

Again I give him the raw honesty he likes from me. He leads the way towards her house and I knock twice at the door only to not get a response.

Christian begins to look under rocks and her place mat to see if she has a key hidden anywhere. She doesn't.

I walk towards the side of the house to the garage. I know that she is a window that won't stay locked and I know I can get in through that

"Wait out here." I say without needing his approval. I climb in through the old glass and screen and fall onto the workplace table.

He's snickering to himself outside the window but stops once I shoot him a 'tread-lightly' look. I smile to myself as it works.

Upon pushing open the door that leads to her kitchen, I ask myself what I'm expecting to find. I don't know the answer.

Taking small, unsure steps I see nothing out of place in the dining room.

It is only when I turn the corner and enter the living room do I feel the panic flush through me. I hear a scream, only after it fades out do I realize it's my own.

"Mrs. McGuire!" My voice is shaky, I'm crying as I hover over her and press my face to her chest to see if she's breathing.

Thank** God** she is.

It's short and forced intakes of oxygen but it's enough to make me not feel as helpless. Christian is behind me calling 911.

The television is missing from the mantle piece. The purse that she is clutching in her hand has a wallet near it and it's obvious it's missing money and some debit cards. I curl up against her cold body and sob silently. "Please don't leave me.." I cry. "Please."

Kimberly groans and it has me peaking up at her. She's covered in bruises and has blood coming from a wound on her arm.

"Who did this? You tell me who did this to you!"

Christian is rubbing my back and inspecting Mrs. McGuire before putting a blanket over her. The cold conditions of the house have left her freezing as she's been laying here for a whole day, I can tell because she's stiff.

"I- I- It's.." She doesn't even have enough energy to finish who did it.

My tears dry as I rub her arms tenderly. The ambulance is outside and it is only now do I realize that the sirens are going off.

_"I..love..you..Ana._" Mrs. McGuire says. I whimper because I think she's telling me this out of fear she will die and not have the chance to tell me again.

"I love you, too." It's all I have time to say before the workers thrust her onto a gurney and take her away. I curl into Christian and throw all forms of pride by the wayside as I wail into his chest. My cries and struggled breathes have him holding me closer to him than ever before.

He's saying something about getting to the hospital. And all I can think about is the fact this could be the last time I ever see my friend alive.

I silently swear to find out who did this to her and get revenge.

_A/N:_

_Ana: Uh, can you just let me be happy for like..two seconds?!_

_Me: Where's the fun in that?_

_Ana: Well can you at least tell me who robbed Mrs. McGuire?_

_ME: Not a chance! You'll find out soon enough. ;)_

_chrisana143 - They are disgusting. But I thought it was a pretty hot scene xD_

_sarah - Demon lady, indeed. I have something very horrible planned up my sleeve. Even I don't want to throw it out into this story because I think I may be attacked by a mob. Bahah. I'm glad you love the chapter. _

_ .10 - The return of Bitch Troll! Lol. I think Ana will have her fun in the end!_


	16. Chapter 16

The trip to the hospital is one of the slowest fifteen minutes rides I've ever had.

I occasionally sniffle or wipe underneath my eyes, but ultimately I'm just silent. I've never felt such a void in my entire life. I feel so cold, incomplete. Even as Christian takes my hand and holds it against his chest I still remain unmoved. My fingertips sink into his palm and though I know I'm nearing his no-no spot, even _I_ don't appreciate the fact he's trying to cheer me up.

"If she dies..I don't know what I'll do." I mumble.

He either doesn't hear me or is just unsure as to how to respond because he too remains silent.

I stir, the chair becoming uncomfortable as the hospital comes up to view. My heart lurches forward in my chest and I silently pray that she not have passed. At least not yet. I need to tell her how much she means to me. That she's the only person, before Christian, that I feel has my absolute best interest at heart. I feel so helpless, so horrible that I sat on her porch that entire hour while she was dying on the floor in the room behind me. I heave, tears flooding my eyes once more as we enter the hospital.

The emergency room is packed full of people. Some have the flu, some have broken bones, and some just look like crack heads. Mrs. McGuire doesn't belong here.

The admitting nurse gives me a look that I don't like. She's pitying me. And I have a feeling why - I just hope that I am wrong.

_"Room 4, honey." _Her voice is comforting and I feel like this is the calm before the storm.

Christian stood behind me as we waited outside of Room 4.

I stand there, frozen. The body on the bed is being zipped into a thick, plastic bag and the doctor catches us staring. He comes towards us.

I can't believe this is happening. I tremble with emotion and wrap my arms around myself, wishing that it would have been me instead of her.

She died with strangers, I wasn't even there to hold her hand.

_"The wounds inflicted mixed with how long she laid there..at her age.."_ The doctor spoke softly, trying to spare my feelings.

"I know. She just..wasn't strong enough." My voice cracks and Christian pulls me closer. Why me? Why is this happening?

The nurse hands me Mrs. McGuire's belongings and mentions to keep an eye out for the death certificate that will be sent to the house.

I know I should ask why it matters, but in my mental state - I'm not thinking straight.

I clutch onto the sweater she had been wearing and snuggle it the entire car ride back to Christian's loft. All I can say is I'm thankful it's Friday and there is no school for two days. I can't deal with the stress Elena has brought into my life combined with the loss of my loved one. All of this is too much. The only solace I have anymore is Christian.

I am sitting at the table as I still clutch the sweater, he is making me some tea but occasionally glances at his watch. Am I keeping him from something? I haven't a clue. My eyes glance to the box of belongings I have left of this woman who always made sure I was okay. I sigh emotionally.

_"Baby, I'll go grab us dinner."_ He finally speaks.

"Do you want me to ride with you?"

All too quickly he answers, I perk a brow with intrigue. _"No, no. You stay. Relax. I'll be back with Chinese."_

I'm too exhausted to argue with him so I just nod in acceptance. He collects his wallet and car keys before heading from the loft. And just like that he is gone.

I take my cup of tea to his bedroom and curl up among the blankets and pillows that smell like him. Flipping through the channels I land on the soap opera that Mrs. McGuire loved to watch. The same one she has shooed us out for after dinner so she could watch. I smile as I cry, and somehow manage to fall asleep.

My eyes blink sleepily as I look down, it seems I have spilled my tea on the bed which has me propping myself up.

I glance towards the clock only to realize Christian doesn't appear to be home and it's nearly two hours since he left.

Pulling my blackberry from my pocket I look up his number through the school directory that is online and shoot him a text.

_TO: 417-544-5556_

_FROM: 417-558-9961_

_MESSAGE: Where u at? - Ana_

_A/N:_

_10zahbash - I'm glad you love it! I must say, I love it too. :) Keep reading!_

_ARSG - We will all eventually find out who's robbery ultimately led to Mrs. McGuire's death. I will give everyone a teeny, tiny spoiler...Elena has nothing to do with it._


	17. Chapter 17

I am outside Elena Carter's house with a stomach full of nerves and a bad taste in my mouth.

I know it's because I shouldn't be here. Anastasia wouldn't approve. Hell - I don't approve.

But I can't stomach the fact that she is going so low, and for what reason? We were never an item, we could never go public with our tryst. So why is she so set on ruining this woman I now have feelings for? I sigh, mentally preparing myself for what could happen. I know once she sees me she'll think she has won. That I have come running back into her arms, though that is hardly the case.

My legs feel like rubber as I take calculated steps towards the front door. I barely have my hand near the door as it opens.

_"I knew you'd come back to me."_

I snort. "Elena, don't get ahead of yourself."

Her brows furrow though she persists. "_Christian, darling. Watch your mouth."_

My cock throbs slightly though I know I must push through this. Old habits die hard, but I know that I don't truly want this woman before me. I don't.

She can't offer me what Ana can. But in the same respect..that goes both ways.

Can Anastasia give me what Elena has given me? The control and stability only I can attain from being submissive to someone.

Her palm grazes my chest and I groan in slight discomfort. Though it's not at the same level as when it's performed by Ana.

Unfortunately I do trust Mrs. Carter to touch me there. More so because she took that privilege from me months ago.

I push her hand away and step inside, closing the door behind me. "I'm not here to talk about us. You and I both know there never was an 'us' to begin with. There was sex. Lots of sex. And that's it."

She seems wounded and I secretly am pleased. After what she did to Ana I feel she deserves her own emotional pain.

_"You don't mean that. Surely you felt what I did. You felt what we have, what we can still have. You don't need her, Christian."_

But I do. _Oh how I do._

"As I was saying," I cough to clear my throat. She's on pins and needles waiting for my next move. "I came here to discuss your ability to not let things go. Anastasia and I are together now. What exactly did you get out of making her retake her exams? Out of getting us split up? Hm?"

A grin curves at the inner corner of her mouth. I feel my insides heat up. It's harder than I thought to not find her attractive. I wish it was easier.

_"I think it would do you some good to not be around her constantly. I'm sure you two get plenty of time together as she's staying with you." _

Her brows perk and she lets out a scorned laugh, her hand clutching her chest. _"You think I didn't know? Oh, please. I know everything."_

I believe her. Though she won't make me feel foolish for caring for Ana. She can't take the happiness away that I feel for her, I've never felt so happy.

Elena can't take that from me. I won't let her.

_"But if you must know I wasn't lying in that message. She did send it to me. I assure you. You can look at the email as it is from her account. I don't have anything against her, no ill will._" She's a horrible liar._ "But you of all people should know how I take threats."_

I feel the urge to be punished. The emotional wreck that is Ana at my loft has lost her friend. I feel that I should be able to protect her more than I have. I need to feel the sting of being beat. Only Elena can offer this. Do I.. Should I...

_No_! My subconscious screams.

"I need to leave." My voice is shaky. She senses it and extends a hand to my chin, bringing my face closer to her own. _"Do you"_

Fuck. I want to be inside her. I want to feel her hit me over and over and tell me that I deserve it. Because I feel like I do.

"Yes. I do. Anastasia is waiting on me." Elena's eyes grow furious and I know now that I must leave. If she hits me even once I'll become like putty in her hand and submit to her.

_"Then leave. But know this is far from over, Christian Grey."_

I ignore her as I leave. I walk as fast as I can without seeming as if I'm running away and get within the comfort of my car. I pant, I growl with fury towards myself. Ana deserves so much better than I can give her. Here I am in front of my ex Mistress' house and I want her. I want them both - for very different reasons. The question is: Which one do I need more?

I shuffle my pants down enough along with my boxers to grasp a hold of my shaft. I pump mercilessly. Coaxing a release so I don't go back into Elena's house. My hand comes down hard, I moan out and grasp the steering wheel with my free hand. Confusion comes out in grunts as my thumb strokes the head until finally I burst and my seed spills out. "F-fuckkkk."

I mumble to myself as I pull up my pants, a vibration that is my phone has me returning to reality. I realize who it is, and instantly I feel like shit.

I don't bother to respond. Instead I quickly get our Chinese and take the drive back to the loft.

Should I tell her? Should I not? I feel like I should be honest.

That's what an honest boyfriend would do. I'm so conflicted. I don't know what I want anymore.

_A/N:_

_brittany24680 - I can't say! But I promise you will find out if you keep reading. :) Thanks for your support, babe._

_momalu - LOL, yes. Jose is quite the freak. Though even in the books he's a bit forward. So, what can I say? She is careless. Though we will see how she explains herself, what Ana and Christian are willing to admit to save themselves, and how far Elena is wiling to go to get Christian back. That is horrible that crimes like that actually go on. I can hardly imagine. I live in Arkansas, heh. So we don't have crimes like that. We respect our elders. Well..for the most part. xD I loved your review, made me happy for the input and kudos! Elena will for sure, I haven't decided about Jose... Hm... :) _

_sarah - DON'T SLAP HIM. It's not his fault, it's mine. Slap me. Bahah. We will see what happens now that she isn't under the protection of Mrs. M. For you I will update always. xo_

_10zahbash - Ouch! That stung. I will give Ana a break, I promise. _


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N:_

_*hides behind a rock to dodge the tomatoes* _

_WHOA. Got some hate mail on that one. You have to understand it through his perspective, and not think of how things play out in the books._

_I assure you once I complete this story you will be THOROUGHLY content in the outcome. Well, I hope at least._

_Elena: Hmph. And to think, I thought they only hated me._

_Me: Shut up, Elena. _'_

I hear the subtle crack of the door in the distance which has me perking up from my horizontal position. Getting up and trailing through the hallways I peak around the corner of the entryway and smile slightly as I see Christian with a bag in each hand filled with their dinner. It feels as if I haven't ate in days, my stomach gurgles in response to my thoughts. "Smells good." I speak honestly, not wanting to hound him the moment he enters about why he didn't answer me, or why he was gone so long.

He says nothing but gives me a caring glance as he moves into the kitchen. Setting out their boxes filled with rice and noodles, grabbing two sets of chopsticks and handing me one._ "We are going to eat. Then we'll talk."_

I can tell by the way he looks at me that this is because he has seen Elena, and he wants me to get my stomach full before we hash it out. I sigh, but obey. Because I am too hungry to not at this point. The noodles and rice hit the spot at the end of a horrifically long day. My fingers pull through the long tresses of my hair. I do this because I'm nervous.

_"I went to see Elena. But before you get upset hear me out, baby."_

I want to choke him, though I try to let him explain himself before I end him.

_"I wanted to ask her why she's doing this. What sort of outcome she's trying to achieve. You're smart, Anastasia. I'm sure you can figure out why."_

I nod and tilt my head as I listen to him. Did they do anything? Did she..did she touch him?

My stomach churns in pain. "What happened?" He must be able to translate my concerns because his palm reaches out and cups my jaw.

_"We didn't do anything._" There was a look in his eyes that made me feel he was being honest, but maybe leaving out certain pieces of the story. Still, I don't press. I am comforted by the fact he has told me at all. I'm not exactly sure how to feel due to the fact he had gone to see her, but overall I trust in what we are beginning to have that nothing happened.

"Next time will you just tell me you're going to see her? I won't act crazy. I just don't want to be out of your loop."

His eyes soften and he steps closer before pressing against me.

_"I think we should get you out of these clothes and into a nice, hot shower."_

Will I be taking one alone? "I'd like that."

As I sit on the edge of the sink he peels my clothing from my body. We exchange a look that is filled with emotion I can't even place.

It is that of mixed feelings and secrets. But love. I feel love in the way his eyes caress my now bare body.

_"Get in, beautiful."_ I grasp his wrist and without a word I imply I'd like him to join. He does. Slowly undressing himself before helping us both into the shower.

For what felt like hours we stood in that shower. Not speaking, not touching each other in ways that would lead to intimacy, he just stood there holding me. I let out a few tears in silence. Once the water began to run cold does he pull back and speak.

"_I don't want to lie to you. I'm confused on how I feel when it comes to Elena. I don't want her, I don't. There's just things from my past that put me in a complicated spot. I..need to be controlled. For whatever the reason is and I can't place it. It's not her I want, Anastasia. It's the beatings. It's the abuse. It makes me feel a certain way when I have disappointed someone, especially myself._"

A stab of pain erupts in my chest. But he's being so raw, so open that I don't dare interrupt him because this is the talk I've been wanting us to share since day one.

"M_y mother, like yours, wasn't the ideal parental figure. I wasn't being honest when I said I didn't know what happened to her, or cared to know. She died of an overdose. And truthfully..I'm glad._" He pauses, I realize his eyes are glazed over. He's trying to hold back tears. This is beautiful to me because I can only imagine how hard this is for him to tell me. "_Elena was the first person to bring me out of my shell in a way that was healthy. You may not understand it, Ana, but God..the first time she hit me I felt so alive. I felt so much better than I ever had_"

My stomach swirls with disgust. But still I listen obediently.

_"That was..until I met you. You made me feel the same things, without hurting me. Without punishing me. I didn't realize I could feel such emotions without being under someone's command. Ana, I don't want to lose you. I just want to be up front with the fact I'm going to struggle with this. With letting go of that lifestyle._"

I realize he has stopped and is giving me time to respond to everything he has just said. Does his upbringing have something to do with why he won't allow me to touch his chest? I realize the answer must be yes. I instantly feel as if we are so much more in sync. Able to relate to being neglected, to have had something missing for so long internally but within the other they had found it. I know I should be disturbed, completely turned off by his inability to be completely done with that wretched troll. But I can't seem to shake how much my feelings have just intensified for him. I just hold him for a moment, then I lean up and place a soft kiss to his nose.

"I don't want to lose you either. We're both going through things, and..I just want you to know I don't plan on leaving. I don't _ever_ plan on leaving."

Our lips collide in a passion filled kiss. He clutches me by the lower back and pulls me up against him. I take no time in wrapping my thighs around him and hold him hostage against my torso. I need his touch. I need everything from him in this moment. His heart, his openness. I need him to need me.

We lower into the tub and as his swollen head presses into my core I let out a fulfilled groan. These moments where we are as one are becoming what I live for.

_A/N:_

_10zahbash - He DESERVES a good verbal raping. But as you can see that isn't exactly the way it turned out. *Sigh.*_

_guest - Um, hell yes. I was beginning to think I was the only one who thought that was hot! Baha._

_guest 2 - I'm sorry it was that repulsive to you._

_k - I have a lot more to add to this story. Keep reading, she'll get hers. :)_

_sarah - /Sometimes?/ Men are bad the majority of the time. HOWEVER, he does redeem himself, at least to me, a little in this chapter. A lot will be happening between tonight and Monday morning. I assure you of that. ^-^ Aweeee, you spoil me with your reviews. _

_momalu - THANK YOU. I am getting so many bad responses to the chapter involving Elena and Christian. But you're exactly correct. He is a teenage boy, he has some problems in the head *fifty shades fucked up* that make it complicated to completely cut off something that once made his life easier. I believe Jose is going to get his "comeuppance" rather soon, m'dear. Keep reading! I think you'll be pleased with the outcome. Awe, you're the sweetest! I've lost family members so I can relate and take my own emotion and put it in the piece. _

_tenalew - It does make sense that they move away. Neither of them having anything to hold them there. However! I plan to bring all the action to them. But that's not a bad idea at all. I'll keep it in mind. :) I called in to work because I was sick! But I mean the idea of staying home and writing wasn't exactly a drag. Hahah._

_chrisana143 - Well I can't tell you, silly girl! Keep reading._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N:_

_Me: Can you believe I didn't update for a whole day?_

_Ana: No! We missed you!_

_Elena: Speak for yourself, Ana._

_Me: *Growls.* What about the readers? Did they miss me?_

The first thought I have upon waking is that I am rather sore between the thighs. Secondly, that I am laying next to Christian Grey.

I feel he is not sleeping before I ever meet his gaze with that of my own. He's grinning at me, that dazzling smirk that eats away at the walls I have built up to protect myself. He makes them want to crash down as if an earthquake is crumbling at the foundation, leaving me in a cloud of debris and smoke ready to rebuild everything that I have ever known.

_"You look so beautiful, Anastasia_." I know he means because I have just woken up. It makes my cheeks flush with a sense of embarrassment. I typically drool so I'm not surprised in the slightest to find a moist spot in the pillow. Christian must sense I have noticed because he lets out a gentle laugh.

He sits up slightly, taking my hand as he presses a solo kiss onto the top. I am thankful he hasn't gone for my mouth as I can only imagine that I have morning breath. No one wants any of that so early in the day. It is Saturday. I realize that we will have an entire day to do with as we please.

My mind shifts to my mother. She probably doesn't even care to know where I'm at. I know I should feel upset, betrayed..but I don't. I feel as if a weight has been tugged off my shoulders and I'm left to not have a ball and chain cuffed to my ankle I'm forced to pull around with me constantly.

Though her cruel words seep into my mind,_ Anastasia, you're really going to be__** so**__ careless again and not use protection?_

Even though she is a facade in my thoughts, I know she's right. Sending that picture to Jose left me outcasted for months prior to Christian's arrival. If I were to get knocked up at seventeen, even if it was by Christian Grey, I would only be more on the outs than ever. I don't want this. Not when things are finally beginning to settle into their correct position. I have a permanent block on thinking of Mrs. McGuire today. She'd want me to try to be happy and not dwell on it. I know a funeral will be soon, I am reserving that day for my grievances.

I perk a brow to the man beside me as I move a palm along his side that is closest to me. "Have you ever used condoms?"

_"No."_ He says it as if we are discussing the weather. I instantly feel a bit repulsed.

Because what has been inside me has been inside _her_. I'd like a shower and a good, hard shot of alcohol.

I know it's drastic but I can't help but to be grossed out.I try to not display it on my features as I don't wish to have a malice expression towards him.

"I'd like to start using them then."

He lets out a short grunt, swinging his legs off the bed and standing so he can look down at me._ "But it feels so much better without one."_

Such a typical teenage boy.

"I don't want to get pregnant at this age. I'm sure you don't either."

I don't have to beg much longer because I can see within his cloudy, gray gaze that he is giving in already.

_"Good point, my Anastasia. Whatever you want."_

With both of us in good spirits I decide to make him breakfast. It's my first attempt at cooking as we have never had enough food at my house to prepare a meal. Senior year is when we're allowed to take a cooking class. So I internally cross my fingers and hope for the best.

What started off as an attempt at scrambled eggs has now turned into a large omelet. I giggle slightly down at the pan as I just throw in the cheeses, vegetables, and meats I was going to put on the side. Christian is watching me and I feel the happiness radiating off him. Hell - I feel like it's oozing out of my pores. This feels so natural. The way we can be with one another and it feel normal, as if this is the way it's always been.

I know I need to at least return home at some point this weekend to check on my mother. But really, I don't want to.

I don't want to see that dreaded woman. She'll surely crash down every wave of joy Christian has evoked in me within the past few days.

Now I can't imagine a life without him.

At the table with plates filled with food, he coughs to clear his throat which allows my hues to flicker up to meet his. He's smirking with his eyes.

_"My family is going to come down tomorrow to see how my first week of school went._" **Oh God.** Am I ready to meet them? _"I was hoping you'd spend the day with us. I know they are going to love you."_

The look in his eyes is something I can't deny. I can't take away this from him as he has given me so much.

"I'm nervous, but.. if it will make you happy then I will do it." Secretly I know this means we could be serious if already he wants me to be a part of what seems so sacred to him.

_"I am thrilled. However, it is just the two of us today. Perhaps we can grab a few items at the store, one in particular." _

I blush. He's referring to the condoms I have requested we start to use.

"I think I can manage a shopping trip. Do you think we could swing by my house? At the very least I need to grab some more clothes.."

He's shaking his head almost immediately, and I am perplexed. "_I'd rather buy you all brand new clothes then you return there. I-I know about your mother. I know that she's neglectful, that she's never been much of a parent to you._" I know what he's about to say and I grimace._ "Elena told me about it the night when we left your house that night."_

I want to be angry he's bringing her up on such a good day. Though I don't.

Instead I just give a small nod and tilt my head to the side.

"I'm not here for your money, Christian. I'm here for you."

He shoots me a look that means it wasn't an offer, it was a request that I was going to accept regardless on if I wanted it or not.

How can I not begin to fall for him? He gives me everything when I have never even asked for it.

After breakfast we return to his room where I watch him dress. He pulls on a pair of cargo shorts and a tshirt. It is name brand and hugs perfectly at every muscle he has. I know he's trying to not wear a sweater. He looks so out of place, but I can't help but laugh at how cute he is.

I decide on a sundress. Soon we are out the door to embark on a day of errands and each others company.

_A/N:_

_Special thanks to a roleplay friend who has given me inspiration for my story. :)_

_chrisana143 - I hope they continue to not have any secrets from one another. But who knows what the future holds._

_ARSG - I agree. I've decided to give them some happiness for a little, as it does seem I've been throwing curveball after curveball at them, heh._

_guest - I'm sorry you feel that strongly. I won't give any spoilers in either direction, though hopefully you continue to read regardless of what drama occurs._

_sarah - I think they're both beginning to open up. In a real world setting it'd take much longer for these characters to come from their shell with all their problems. However, I'm too impatient to have left them as 'just friends' for too long. ;) Up until this point they are just "hoping for the best," I was waiting for the right time for Ana to bring it up. This chapter seemed the best!_

_hahah27 - I think I love you, LOL. So true though, that scene was vital. (Haters most definitely will hate.)_

_dnlnncts - Sorry for so many emails! Bahah, but think of it like this.. I get so many follows, reviews, favorites within a day that my email is constantly going off. Not that I'm complaining! I am so thrilled and happy to know that people like this story. I have a feeling that within this story Anastasia is going to at least try to dominate him. I don't know how it will go over, if he'll like it, if she will, etc. But knowing our Ana I think she'll try. I didn't beat my record. Yesterday I actually had to work so I was stuck away from my computer. *Sigh.* Lmao._

_momalu - As I said to ARSG they both deserve some time before I throw another curveball. They both have a lot they need to tell the other, and slowly I'll let each intimate thing they have to come out. They're both being mature and opening up about things. I think with Christian's family coming down soon that things will start to become more serious for one another. Maybe even the L word! You always know how to build up my ego, momalu. Thanks!_

_10zahbash - I hope so, too! I think Ana sees that he is struggling, and not to be so hard on him._

_vbaba - I love it, too! I am so thrilled you read the story from beginning-to-end. Makes me happy. :) I hadn't read many FSOG fics prior to writing my own. So I had thought I was the first to play on their younger years. I've read small bits of the others whom have them in their teenage years and I think we're all doing a great job. It's an interesting twist! Very easy to write out. Oh yes, sexy little dominant. Bahah._

_I *SHOULD* get out more chapters later. It'll just be closer to the evening._


	20. Chapter 20

**_*OUTTAKE 4*_**

My finger scrolls endlessly at the rubber ball located within my computer mouse.. I am completely in awe of Mia Grey.

I have the knob to my bedroom door fully turned to it's locked position as I don't want to be disturbed in the slightest as I stalk the female Grey on Facebook. I had seen an occasional picture in the tabloids, or fashion magazine. But nothing compared to these candids she had posted of herself. I exhale, a hand moving through my hair as I glance over the film reel once more. She is flawless. I don't envy her looks, I wish to worship the girl for them. I know it's not right - for me to feel this way. Yet for whatever reason I can't push these feelings away.

**_Beep._**

**_Beeeep._**

**_Beeeeeep!_**

The vibrations of my phone continue to go off alert me I have text messages I haven't attended to, I roll my eyes. Sometimes people can't take the hint I am not interested. For the most part I have to entertain the idea of being interested in the senders. It's a tough life - but someone's got to do it.

I glance over the screen. All of them are the same, though they are from different numbers.

_You're beautiful._

_When can I see you again?_

_Study tomorrow?_

It all translates into: **_When can I get in your pants_**!

I feel as if Mia is nothing like this. That maybe I could be able to hold an intellectual conversation with her. I can fall in love with her mind, and in turn she can do the same with me. Though..I may not exactly be her type. I catch my reflection in my bedroom mirror and grunt at it. I hate being trapped in this body. It's all I ever get noticed for.

Steps are approaching up the stairs outside my bedroom and I instantly click the 'close' button on my explorer to trash the evidence of my affections. It's my mother.

_"It's dinner time, sweets."_

"Yeah, in a minute, mom." I say, needing to collect myself.

I know once I leave this room I'll be forced to keep up with this facade that is my life. I can't even tell my best friend who I really am.

Can you imagine a life that secretive?

_"Get your butt downstairs now, Katherine Kavanagh!"_

_A/N:_

_Who saw that coming?! Mwahah._

_10zahbash - Oooh. Kinky! Bahah._

_vbaba - I'm still contemplating if I want there to be drama at this family event. Because I feel our lovely couple does need SOME happy time. But at the same time..it's such an important event I don't see certain people *coughELENAcough* letting it go smoothly. We'll see. I will most definitely check out that Fic. :)_

_tenalew - I think they're both starting to realize how much they care for one another. Past just the raging teenage hormones xD We'll see if Elena catches on. Keep reading!_

_dnlnncts - I know the feeling! I write so I'm not suckered into watching my boyfriend play video games. It helps me to escape my tedious job as well. So this works out for everyone! Heh. _

_may - He does have a key role in the story, but it will be somewhat small I think. He'll come into play in the next few chapters. :)_

_momalu - Oh, most definitely! Elena is always up to her crazy antics. I'm not sure when the next one will come, though I do have one EPIC crazy-bitchtroll-moment coming up in the upcoming chapters. I think I may get beat for it. Who knows. AND, people aren't going to see it coming. At least, I don't think so. ;) Carla & the ex-boyfriend will be coming up in the next few chapters. Who knows if they'll be staying long or not. _


End file.
